Dua Cincin Benang Merah
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa sederhana. Tanpa diketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. DracoCedricHary
1. Chapter 1 - Awal Mimpi Baru

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah **

===**Prolog**===

Sebuah dunia di mana bunga bermekaran sunyi. Bintang pun terlihat enak seperti apel dari Eden. Awan putih berarak tergantikan oleh awan hitam yang membalutku. Bayanganku di cermin memproyeksikan sebuah masa depan. Begitu tua, keriput, dan rapuh.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Harry."

Dua pemuda tampan yang tak kukenal mendadak berada di kedua sisiku. Aku merasa ada yang aneh pada tanganku—rasanya perlahan ada yang merayap seperti ular. Kuangkat tanganku untuk kulihat. Kedua jari manisku dilingkari oleh dua cincin yang terbuat dari benang merah. Kedua benang itu terhubung oleh jari manis dua pemuda pucat itu. Mata tanpa kacamataku menatap nanar kedua benang yang melilit dua jari manisku. Salah satu dari mereka menyodorkanku sebuah apel merah. Untuk beberapa saat aku terdiam bingung.

"Makanlah… maka kau akan bahagia." Gumam pemuda berambut cokelat gelap yang berada di samping kananku. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Kami akan menjagamu." Ucap pemuda lainnya yang berambut pirang.

Entah mengapa aku merasa mereka adalah dua iblis yang merayuku untuk pergi ke neraka yang dihiasi oleh seribu hasrat mawar merah.

Dalam cermin aku melihat diriku yang semakin keriput dan rambutku yang memutih. Aku sangat takut! Dengan berpikiran bahwa, _'Mungkin jika aku memakan apel itu, aku akan abadi.'_—aku menerima apel merah tersebut lalu mengigitnya. Kukulum sebentar lalu kukunyah. Rasa manis apel ini seakan membuatku merasakan seribu kebahagiaan—seperti candu yang menutupi semua rasa sakit.

Aku menelannya dan saat itu juga dua pemuda itu menciumku kasar secara bergantian. Mataku tentu saja terbelalak kaget. Maksudku kami sesama laki-laki! Tanpa sengaja mataku menatap cermin lagi. Di sana… bayanganku sudah berubah menjadi aku yang berbeda. Muda, pucat, dan dua irisku berwarna merah darah. Aku menjatuhkan apel itu karena begitu kulihat bekas gigitanku, mengalir cairan pekat berwarna merah gelap. Tidak salah lagi itu darah!

"Ada apa ini?!" aku membentak dua pemuda tersebut. Alisku menyirit heran saat mereka malah tertawa—memperlihatkan gigi taring mereka yang panjang. Nyaliku menciut. Kakiku mudur selangkah.

"Kau sudah menjadi milik kami, Harry." Mereka berjalan santai mendekatiku yang perlahan mulai ketakutan mundur selangkah demi selangkah, "Tubuhmu, jiwamu, darahmu, hatimu dan ciumanmu milik kami. Kami berhak mendapatkanmu."

Aku menjerit saat mendadak dua pemuda menakutkan itu menerkamku layaknya dua singa kelaparan. Mataku terbelalak saat mereka berdua menancapkan taring mereka pada dua sisi leherku.

"GYAAAAA!"

.

.

.

* * *

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M **

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. **

**Supernatural—Romache **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

* * *

.

.

.

_**Chapter 1—Awal Mimpi Baru **_

"Harry?!"

Rasanya aku seperti telah bermain wahana pemcu adrenalin—diangkat jauh ke langit dan dilepas begitu saja ke bumi. Napasku memburu kencang dan keringat mengucur di seluruh tubuhku. Untuk beberapa saat aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas karena kacamataku belum terpasang. Kuterima kacamata yang disodorkan seseorang yang tadi membangunkanku. Segera kupakai kacamata itu dan kini duniaku sangat jelas.

"Paman Sirius?" gumamku lega.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya ayah baptisku tersebut.

Aku tersenyum getir sambil menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya melewati mimpi yang sangat buruk." Kuusap wajahku yang terasa sangat lusuh.

"Itu hanya mimpi, Harry. Bunga tidur yang takkan pernah terwujud." Paman Sirius menarik selimutku lalu melipatnya—bermaksud agar aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur, "Ayo! Sarapanmu sudah menunggu." Pria berambut keriting sebahu itu hendak pergi dari kamarku namun terdiam dulu sejenak lalu memandangku, "Ada uban di rambutmu, Harry!" gelak tawanya pecah di kamarku ini. Lalu dia pun pergi dan menutup pintu.

Helaan napas meluncur dari bibir tipisku. Pusing ini seakan mencekik. Dengan terpaksa aku bangkit dari kasur empukku. Tanpa segaja aku melihat bayanganku di cermin. Mendadak aku teringat mimpi tadi. Entah mengapa kaki ini tergerak untuk mendekati cermin besar itu. Mataku menyipit dan alis tebalku menyirit. Ada sehelai rambut berwarna perak diantara helaian rambut hitam kecokelatanku. Segera aku pun mencabut paksa uban itu.

"Sial!" kukira Paman Sirius tadi hanya bercanda. Aku tercengang. Apakah mimpi itu adalah kebenaran terselubung?

.

.

.

Aku sangat kaget saat setibanya di meja makan. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Paman Sirius, Paman Lupin, Paman Arthur dan Bibi Molly dengan serempak menyambutku gembira. Aku yang masih bingung pun hanya bisa terdiam.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Harry!"

Fred dan George meniupkan terompet kecil. Ron dan Hermione menembakan sebuah pistol mainan yang berisi kertas warna-warni. Sementara Ginny membawa sebuah kue tart yang terdapat lilin-lilin yang menyala.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Harry." Ginny tersenyum manis dengan rona merah di wajahnya, "Buatlah sebuah doa lalu tiup lilin ini."

Senyum haru tercipta di wajahku. Baru kali ini aku merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Kupejamkan kedua mataku untuk membuat sebuah doa. Aku hanya berdoa agar aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini lagi setiap saat. Lalu aku pun meniup semua lilin yang menyala tersebut. Aku sedikit kaget saat mendadak Ginny menciumku lembut. Sorakan-sorakan bahagia tercipta di puri Paman Sirius ini. Wajah Ginny sangat merah saat kami melepaskan kecupan singkat tadi.

"Hadiah yang sangat indah, Ginny." Ucapku. Aku dan Ginny memang sudah berpacaran lama, namun belum pernah berciuman sama sekali.

"Ah, ayo kita sarapan dulu sebelum makanannya menjadi dingin dan tidak enak." Ajak Bibi Molly. Kami pun duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing. Meja besar dan panjang ini penuh dengan makanan lezat buatan Bibi Molly. Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melahapnya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ginny? Kapan kau akan melamarnya, Harry?" gumam Paman Arthur. Pria berambut merah itu lalu menyesap kopinya sambil terus memandangku.

Jawabanku terbata-bata karena bingung. Ini terlalu mendadak. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan sekejap mata. Lagipula kami masih sekolah.

Gelak tawa Paman Arthur tercipta membuatku tambah bingung saja, "Aku hanya bercanda, Harry! Aku dan Molly akan setia menunggumu menjadi menantuku."

Aku tersenyum serba salah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Saat pandanganku mengedar aku melihat Ginny sedang tersenyum malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Ini membuatku mengulum senyum.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi di sekolah tercintaku. Hogwarts adalah salah satu sekolah sihir yang sangat tersohor di kalangan para penyihir. Di sinilah para penyihir berbakat terlahir. Sekolah sihir yang membebaskanku dari kekangan keluarga Paman Vernon yang kejam. Walau mereka adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki aku tidak pernah mau kembali lagi ke sana setelah aku menemukan ayah baptisku yaitu Paman Sirius.

Upacara penerimaan murid tahun ajaran baru sudah dilaksanakan. Yang kudengar ada dua murid baru di Hogwarts. Salah satu dari mereka adalah seniorku dan lainnya adalah seangkatanku. Tapi apa peduliku?

Setelah pidato singkat Kepala Sekolah yaitu Albus Dumbledore, kami pun dipersilahkan untuk makan. Makanan lezat mulai muncul dengan ajaibnya di meja kami. Saat aku hendak mengambil sebuah paha ayam mentega, Hermione pun mendadak memanggil namaku pelan namun seolah sangat penting.

"Ada apa?" gumamku bingung.

"Sepertinya dua murid baru itu sedaritadi memperhatikanmu terus." Ucap Hermione pelan—tidak mau urusan pribadi kami tercampur orang lain.

Aku segera mengikuti arah pandang Hermione namun aku masih bingung, "Mereka di mana?"

"Ya ampun, Harry! Salah satu dari mereka yang merupakan senior kita dari Hufflepuff dan lainnya dari Slytherin. Oh aku merinding dengan tatapan mereka ke arahmu, Harry!" bisik Ron.

Aku mencoba menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang mengingat Ron dan Hermione duduk di hadapanku kini. Mataku mengedar menuju meja Hufflepuff dan Slytherin. Mendadak aku terkaget dengan dua orang baru yang memandangiku itu. Aku pun segera membalikan tubuhku lagi untuk tidak menatap mereka. Jantungku berdegub kencang ketakutan.

"Kau kenapa, Harry?" Tanya Hermione heran.

Aku berusaha menstabilkan napasku yang memburu, "Mereka… kalian ingat mimpi yang kuceritakan pada kalian waktu itu 'kan?" ucapku dengan sedikit panik. Aku takut mimpi itu menjadi nyata!

Ron dan Hermione hanya mengangguk lemah. Aku telah menceritakan mimpiku itu karena waktu itu aku bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Mereka adalah dua iblis dalam mimpiku itu!"

Mata kedua sahabatku ini terbelalak kaget, "_Bloody hell_, Harry! Apa kau serius?! Maksudku itu sesuatu yang mustahil 'kan?"

Aku menggeleng dengan pikiranku yang kacau. Rasa takut mencekikku erat seakan ini adalah akhir dari semua kebahagiaanku. Aku takut akan jatuh dalam jurang kesengsaraan lagi! Aku tidak mau menangis dalam kegelapan lagi!

"Oke Harry, sekarang kau rileks dulu. Belum tentu itu akan menajadi nyata. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan belaka." Ucap Hermione seakan memberiku penyejuk hati.

"Kalau itu nanti nyata bagaimana?" gumamku dengan berat akan pikiran.

"Aku jamin! Tapi kalau itu memang kenyataan, aku akan terus di sampingmu untuk menolongmu. Tidak akan kubiarkan sahabatku menyelesaikan masalah rumitnya sendiri." Tangan Hermione menumpuk tanganku yang tergeletak di meja—seolah menransfer kekuatan untukku. Ron pun ikut bergabung untuk menumpuk tangannya pada tangan kami,

"Aku juga akan terus di sampingmu, Harry."

Satu senyuman terukir di wajahku yang semula sangat kaku.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa waktu seolah berjalan cepat sekali. Mentari sudah turun dari singgahsananya—menyisakan jejak-jejak cahayanya saja di langit. Entah mengapa setelah makan malam tadi aku ingin berjalan-jalan dulu di sekolah ini. Aku ingin melampiaskan rinduku dulu.

Melihat bangku di taman itu kosong aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk di situ untuk melihat bagaimana indahnya langit malam. Aku memejamkan kedua mata beriris biru keabu-abuanku untuk menikmati semilir angin malam yang menghempasku lembut.

"Hello!"

Mendadak mataku terbuka untuk melihat di mana sumber suara tadi.

* * *

TBC (To Be Continued)

Nyohohoho~ jumpa lagi dengan Rae yang membawakan satu fic gaje lagi :D ^o^

Kali ini saya nyoba cerita yang saya cinta nih. Yep! Vamfict! ^o^ sebenernya udah dari dulu saya suka banget vamfict cuma baru sekarang kesampean XD

Hoaaaaammm…. Oke saya potong dulu aja nih ya chap 1 nya :D nanti dilanjut lagi kalo mau XP makanya review ^o^ sok saya tungguin review nya sampe tujuh dulu aja XD ntar baru saja lanjut XP nyahahaha #ketawa_licik yang review saya doain dapet pahala amin ^o^

Mohon bantuannya dan sampai jumpa lagi! :D :*


	2. Chapter 2 - Hipnotis Aroma Mawar Darah

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M **

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. **

**Supernatural—Romache **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

* * *

.

.

.

_**Chapter 2—Hipnotis Aroma Mawar Darah**_

Mendadak mataku terbuka untuk melihat di mana sumber suara tadi. Sesosok pemuda jangkung yang sangat tampan saat bermandikan cahaya bulan yang mengintip. Kedua alis tebalku menyirit melihatnya duduk dengan santainya di sampingku.

"Ah, apa kau keberatan jika aku duduk di sini?" entah kenapa senyumannya membuatku takut. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Rasa merinding perlahan menerjangku mengingat pemuda ini mungkin sangat berbahaya bagiku. Aku sedikit tersentak kaget saat dirinya menatapku lekat, "O iya, perkenalkan aku Cedric Diggory—siswa baru di Hufflepuff, kau ingat?"

Aku mengangguk dengan wajah yang bodoh, "Ah, iya err… aku ingat." Kugeser sedikit bokongku agar bisa menjauh darinya—entah mengapa berada terlalu dekat seperti tadi membuatku takut. Mendadak tanganku menyentuh pinggiran bangku taman yang tajam. Aku yakin itu bisa menyayat tanganku tadi.

Sebuah ide terbesit di otakku. Aku tahu ini sangat gila, namun jika aku tidak mencobanya aku tidak akan pernah tahu. Kukeluarkan tongkat sihirku untuk bersiaga, sementara tanganku yang lain mendekati permukaan tajam bangku tadi. Kutempelkan jari telunjukku lalu aku menekannya dan menggesernya perlahan tanpa melihatnya—pandanganku masih seolah terfokus pada Cedric. Dapat kurasakan rasa perih dan pegal menjalar dari jari telunjukku. Aku memulai aktingku.

"Akh!" kutarik dengan cepat tanganku dari permukaan bangku lalu kutatap telunjukku tersebut. Cairan berwarna merah pekat perlahan mulai merembes keluar.

"Kau kenapa?" Cedric mengamit tanganku. Tongkat ditanganku kugenggam erat—takut mendadak dia mengingit nadiku, "Kau berdarah." Dengan cepat pemuda berambut cokelat gelap ini mengeluarkan tongkatnya lalu merapalkan mantra untuk menyembuhkan lukaku.

Tentu saja hal tersebut membuatku kaget sekaligus lega. Menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, vampir itu tidak tahan dengan bau darah. Dan Cedric sama sekali tidak kesusahan saat aku berdarah. Dia justru tenang dan menyembuhkannya. Mataku berkaca-kaca—ternyata Hermione benar, belum tentu yang ada dalam mimpiku itu akan menjadi nyata.

"Sudah." Dia mengusap tanganku lembut seolah membersihkannya dari debu sekecil apapun. Dia menatapku lurus, "Siapa namamu?"

Aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sama sekali belum memberitahukan siapa namaku—tadi aku masih terlarut dalam buaian delusi, "Aku Harry Potter. Siswa Gryffindor. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Diggory." Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya bermaksud untuk bersalaman dan dengan senyum yang menawan dia menerimanya.

"Panggil aku Cedric."

.

.

.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan kedua sahabatku, aku pun menaruh sendokku yang berisi sereal ke mangkuk untuk membalas menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Ronald Weasley menyesap susu yang sudah berada di gelasnya dengan tatapan yang tak luput dariku.

"Ada apa?" gumamku datar.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres denganmu, _Mate_." Jawab Ron.

Alisku menyirit heran, "Maksudnya?"

Sahabatku yang lain itu hanya menghela napas, "Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi dekat dengan Diggory misterius itu." Wanita bernama Hermione Granger itu melipat kedua tangannya di meja, "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa mungkin ada yang tidak beres dengannya?"

"Tidak. Ternyata aku salah paham. Dia bukan seperti yang kuduga! Dia manusia!"

"Sungguh? Tapi jujur aku tidak enak, Harry!" bisik Ron membuatku memutar kedua mataku sambil menghela napas lelah.

"Dia dan Malfoy dari Slytherin itu mempunyai aura gelap yang tidak dapat kujabarkan." Bisik Hermione seolah memberiku sugesti untuk berbuat yang tidak sesuai kehendakku.

Kuabaikan ocehan mereka dan aku tetap santai menyantap sereal bersiram susu murni dalam mangkuk sarapanku. Kunyahanku berhenti sebentar saat seseorang asing mendadak bergabung di meja kami. Pirang, berwajah angkuh, jangkung, pucat, dan berjubah khas Slytherin. Tidak salah lagi dia adalah salah satu sosok yang sedang kami bincangkan. Aku hanya mampu terbengong saat si Pirang itu duduk di sebelahku dengan jarak yang sangat tipis. Ekspresi kagetku juga terjadi pada wajah Ron dan Hermione—bahkan Ron tersedak roti yang dimakannya.

"Sepertinya meja Slytherin penuh dan membosankan. Boleh aku bergabung?"

Dengan anggukan lemah dan senyum yang dipaksakan Ron dan Hermione menatapku seolah mengatakan, _"Kampret! Yang diomongin datang, coy! Apes banget sumpah!"_

"O iya aku belum memperkenalkan diri dengan resmi pada kalian. Aku Draco Malfoy." Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada dua sahabatku. Kedua sahabatku pun mau tak mau menerima jabatan tangan itu lalu saling berkenalan. Uluran tangannya lalu berpindah padaku. Dengan sedikit canggung aku pun menerimanya. Ada tatapan aneh darinya saat kami sedang menautkan kedua tangan kami—membuatku sedikit takut.

"Umm… Malfoy apakah kau suka di Hogwarts?" ucap Hermione seakan mengerti jika aku membutuhkan pertolongan karena tatapan dan genggaman si Pirang itu.

"Sangat. Di sini sangat menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan sekolahku sebelumnya."

"Memangnya sebelum sekolah di sini, kau bersekolah di mana?"

Pertanyaan Ron itu sangat brilian dan menancap langsung pada arusnya. Ini benar-benar menjadi sendok panas. Si Pirang itu nampak sedikit berpikir—membuatku dan dua sahabatku saling bertatapan curiga. Mendadak dua pemuda Slytherin lainnya mendekati meja kami. Membuat suasana tegang tadi pecah begitu saja. Aku dan dua sahabatku hanya mampu menghela napas kecewa.

"Ternyata kau di sini, Draco! Ayo kita pergi." Ajak mereka.

"Aku pamit dulu. Sampai nanti!"

.

.

.

Aku dan Hermione hanya terdiam sambil melangkahkan kaki kami saat mendengar gerutuan Ron yang menjadi-jadi. Rupanya pemuda berambut merah menyala ini masih kecewa atas potongan telak yang dilakukan dua kawan si Pirang tadi.

"Keparat! Kalau begini kita tidak akan tahu asal-usulnya!"

"Sudahlah Ron! Itu sudah tidak penting lagi! Yang penting kini kita harus memecahkan misteri ini perlahan!" bentak Hermione.

"Tapi bukankah itu termasuk dalam salah satu puzzle misteri ini? Di mana dia sekolah sebelumnya, di mana dia tinggal, bagaimana tentang garis keturunannya, siapa orangtuanya, kenapa…"

Argumen Ron terputus begitu saja saat seseorang yang kukenal mendekati kami. Sosok berambut cokelat gelap yang selalu tersenyum padaku. Saat ia mendekati kami seolah ada kelap-kelip bubuk emas yang beterbangan mengelilinginya—seolah seperti malaikat tersasar di bumi. Parasnya yang memiliki tingkat sempurna mencapai seratus persen membuat para gadis menjerit kegirangan dan para pemuda termasuk aku yang hanya bisa iri. Jika aku mempunyai paras yang sempurna seperti itu mungkin aku adalah manusia yang beruntung.

"Hello!"

"Hey Ced!" balasku sambil menerima uluran tangannya. Kami berpelukan tanda bersahabat. Dapat kurasakan dia menepuk-nepuk bahuku pelan. Lalu aku pun melepaskan diri darinya, "Hello Ron, Hermione! Senang bisa bertemu kalian di pagi yang cerah ini."

"Oh, iya Ced." Balas Ron sepertinya tadi sedikit melamun sehingga agak kikuk.

"Umm... sepertinya aku dan Ron ingin pergi duluan. Kau bisa meminjam Harry jika kau mau." Ucap Hermione membuat aku mengejang kaget, "Ayo Ron kita pergi sebentar. Aku ingin bicara berdua."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Ron! Hermione!" panggilku pada kedua sahabatku yang seenaknya saja meninggalkanku dalam situasi ini. Namun punggung mereka semakin menjauh dari pandanganku. Membuat tangan kananku hanya mampu mengambang di udara.

"Sudahlah Harry. Biarkan saja mereka. Aku rasa kedua sahabatmu itu mempunyai ikatan lain." Senyum misterius terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya. Maksudku mereka sepertinya akan membuat ikatan dengan benang cinta mereka yang putih namun juga terkadang berwarna abu-abu."

Aku tertawa geli, "Benarkah? Menurut pandanganku selama ini memang begitu."

"Kau tidak cemburu? Maksudku kau tidak mempunyai perasaan juga pada Hermione? Kau tahu, kau sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak kecil. Dia itu cantik, pintar, dan berbakat. Apa kau tidak tertarik?" bisik Cedric seolah tidak mau orang lain ikut mencuri dengar.

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Cinta itu 'kan tidak perlu dipaksakan. Toh nantinya juga akan datang sendiri kalau memang jodoh. Aku tidak mau bermuluk-muluk soal pasangan hidup. Yang penting mampu menggenggam hati ini dengan hangat." Aku sedikit heran dengan ekspresi Cedric yang kini terlihat sedang kosong, "Ced? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kulambaikan tanganku di hadapan wajahnya yang tampan dan pucat.

"Ah, aku baik. Umm… Apakah kau mau melihat langit lagi nanti malam? Yang kudengar, akan lebih bagus lagi bila kita berada di menara astronomi."

Aku menyiritkan alisku sambil tersenyum berpikir, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di menara astronomi yang sepi ini. Ini nyaris pukul dinihari namun aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin memenuhi janjiku pada Cedric untuk melihat langit yang kini memang bertaburan bintang. Kedua mata abu-abu kebiruanku terus mencari sosoknya. Dan akhirnya kudapati dia sedang berdiri dengan tangannya yang menumpuk di pagar balkon luar. Dengan ragu aku mendekatinya. Dan sepertinya dia dengan mudah menyadari keberadaanku.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Harry. Tadinya aku khawatir kau takkan datang."

Aku mendengus geli, "Aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janji yang telah kubuat, Ced."

"Baguslah."

Kami pun berdua berjejeran di balkon sambil melihat pemandangan alam yang sangat indah jika dilihat dari sini. Rasanya semua bisa terlihat. Aku membentangkan kedua tanganku saat semilir angin menabrak tubuhku dengan lembut. Kupejamkan kedua mataku untuk menghayati semua ini sambil mencoba melepas sedikit demi sedikit masalah yang kupunya selama ini. Ah, rasanya sedkit lega.

"Lebih baik?" suara Cedric membuat penghayatanku buyar. Kutatap wajah tampan itu sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku sedikit terhenyak saat tangan dinginnya perlahan menyentuh pipiku, "Lepaskan saja semua masalahmu sejenak di sini. Aku akan membuatmu nyaman."

Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Cedric, "Ced?" gumamku menggantung.

"Biarkan aku membuatmu melupakan sisi kelam hidupmu. Lupakan tentang masalah kematian orangtuamu. Lupakan tentang Voldemort. Lupakan tentang semuanya. Hanya sejenak."

Aku terhenyak kaget. Aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Cedric bisa membaca pikiranku dan hidupku. Tangan sedingin salju milik Cedric perlahan menggenggam tanganku. Tidak hangat, namun aku merasa nyaman.

"Walau mungkin aku sedingin salju bagimu, namun aku akan berusaha menjadi langit cerah untukmu untuk menjagamu setiap hari."

Entah kenapa waktu serasa berhenti. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Kedua bibir yang menggigil karena udara kala ini bertemu dalam suatu tautan yang selaras sehingga menimbulkan harmoni yang sempurna hingga titik cahaya tertinggi. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat dan menimbulkan kedua pipi ini memanas.

Tanpa kuketahui ada sesosok lain yang mengintip kegiatan kami.

* * *

TBC (To Be Continued)

Nyohoho akhirnya mulai masuk adegan yang saya inginkan XD wush! Belum kok XP jangan main selonong langsung ke klimaks dong XP hihihi /ngomong sendiri

Okeh waktunya bales repiu! ^o^

* * *

**Oncean FOX **

nyehehe ^_^ ini udah dilanjut ko :D umm... karena ini bukan AU, jadi liat aja sendiri nanti :D #plak  
oke sankyuu ya udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

**shikakukouki777**

BENER BANGET! _ TAT Saya aja selalu ubek-ubek google berharap ada pair mereka bertiga dengan genre vampfict tapi itu imposiburu! TwT (mungkin ada, tapi kemungkinannya kecil) makanya bikin sendiri aja sih XP eksplor sesuai keinginan XD

waduh ini nggak jamin bakal hot lemon XD soalnya saya pengin bikin yang soft je XP /summimasen! _

oke sankyuu ya udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

**989seohye**

Iya ini sudah dilanjut ko :D oke sankyuu ya udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

**faremilan**

hay hay hay, Re-senpai! :D senang berkenalan ^_^

nyehehehe XD iya ini sedkikit terinspirasi dari itu :D abis saya malah kesel kalo liat film aslinya XD kagak ada adegan BL sama sekali nyahaha XD /dijejek Stephenie Meyer XD

huwaaaaaa _ ada typo ternyata! kyaaaa harus segera disunting! woah, sankyuu banget ya udah koreksi :D tajem banget penglihatan dirimu XD XP nggak apa-apa ko :D saya malah seneng reader yang begitu :D jadi saya bisa lebih baik lagi! ^_^ oke sankyuu ya udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

**reader**

serius? :D huwaaa saya senang kalau gitu ^_^ oke sankyuu ya udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

**Lee Kibum**

iya :D saya pengin mengeksplor imaji saya yang selalu terpendam dan membusuk XP /malah curcol

oh ok atas sarannya :D sangat membantu _ :D

oke sankyuu ya udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

**alohomora**

nyehehehe XD ini udah lanjut ko ;) hot lemon? aduh kayaknya ini saya mau jadiin soft XP /udah sering bikin yang kasar jadi pengin bikin yang beda XP /maaf! maaf! maaf! ^_^' #bungkuk-bungkuk

* * *

**Euishifujoshi**

kyaaaa senpai mampir euy! :D

yang agak panjang? nyehehehehe XD abis saya takut malah ngebosenin kalo terlalu panjang XP mending pendek-pendek biar greget XD /enak di saya, nggak enak di readers XD /licik banget ya? XD

ah, bikin vampfict mah impian saya XD

oke sankyuu ya udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

**himeko laura dervish cielo**

nyehehehe XD ini impian saya yang tidak terwujud oleh author lain TAT hiksu jadi membuat impian itu nyata sendiri aja XP nyahaha

woah! serius *Q* aduh pegangin saya dong, saya mau terbang XD #plak

oke sankyuu ya udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

Oke bagi semua readers termasuk yang silent readers juga saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih atas kunjungan kalian di fict saya :D tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa XD SANKYUU BUAT SEMUANYA ^o^ :*


	3. Chapter 3 - Jatuh Lagi

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M **

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. **

**Supernatural—Romache **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

* * *

.

.

.

_**Chapter 3—Jatuh Lagi**_

RON dan Hermione saling berpandangan dengan gelagat yang sedang berdialog. Sesekali mereka mencuri pandang ke arahku, membuatku risih dan bingung. Ah, ya ampun! Sudah berapa kali mereka mengitimidasiku seperti ini? Kutaruh di piring roti tawar berlapis selai blueberry yang hendak kumakan sebagai sarapan pagi ini. Dengan tatapan malas aku melipat kedua tanganku di meja makan aula ini.

"Ada apa lagi?" gumamku malas. Kutatap kedua sahabat karibku itu bergantian. Mereka hanya mengubah posisi duduk mereka dengan pandangan yang kikuk.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Hermione berpura-pura santai. Aku sangat tahu bahwa kini mereka sedang berbohong.

Aku menghela napas lelah, "Katakan sejujurnya!"

"Baik! Semalam, kau di mana? Jujur saja, Harry! Kami sahabatmu! Kau tahu aku terjaga terus karena mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau pikir ini lucu?!" Ron akhirnya jujur, "Lihat! Mataku perih dan kusut pagi ini karena kau!"

Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisku. Tubuhku mengejang mengingat kejadian semalam. Itu terjadi begitu saja. Aku pun sampai sekarang belum mempercayainya. Dapat kuingat jelas bagaimana reaksi teman-teman seasramaku begitu semalam aku tidak pulang dan kembali dengan mudahnya saat subuh—dengan berjalan tertatih-tatih. Seribu pertanyaan terciprat padaku dan aku hanya menjawab bahwa aku terpeleset di ruang astronomi lalu tak sadarkan diri di sana sampai subuh. Jawabanku itu kukira bisa membuat mereka percaya, namun sepertinya aku harus melewati masalah yang besar karena dua sahabatku ini tahu gelagat bohongku—kami sudah berteman dekat sejak kecil.

Aku menggeleng. Tidak mungkin aku sefrontal itu mengutarakan kebohongan, "Tidak… kalian tidak mengerti!"

"Harry! Jangan berbo…" desakan Hermione terpotong dengan kedatangan seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Seseorang yang membuatku berada dalam masalah ini.

"Hello!"

"Cedric?" gumamku. Mendadak wajahku memanas karena melihatnya. Aku masih sangat ingat bagaimana lekuk tubuh berototnya. Bagaimana dia memasukiku dengan lembut walau saat aku terbangun aku merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku—luka lebam bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Permisi sebentar, bisakah aku meminjam Harry sebentar?" mataku terbelalak begitu mendengar izin Cedric yang mendadak itu. Pandanganku tertuju pada Ron dan Hermione yang berekspresi malas namun tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Ya, ambilah!"

.

.

.

Cedric menarikku menuju toilet. Kami tertawa bersama saat dia menghimpitku di tembok. Jarak kami sangat dekat—aku bisa merasakan napasnya. Detik berikutnya kedua belah bibir itu bertemu membelai sebuah rasa lembut pagi yang harum. Mata kami saling bertatapan dengan lurus.

"Apa kabarmu, _Honey_? Dan bagaimana dengan hari pertamamu sebagai kekasih seorang Cedric Diggory?" kening kami masih menempel, sehingga kami sangat bisa mengetahui wajah masing-masing dengan tajam.

Aku terkikik geli, "Kabarku? Sungguh buruk! Kedua sahabatku sangat curiga atas kebohonganku."

"Ah, Harry! Kenapa kita tidak jujur saja? Aku benci _backstreet_ seperti ini!" ucapan kekasihku itu membuatku sedikit marah.

Aku berjalan menjauhinya dengan emosiku yang meluap, "Kau pikir ini masalah sederhana? Bagaimana kalau mereka menjauhi kita? Kau tahu 'kan, hubungan kita ini tidak lazim!"

Dia menyentuh pundakku. Seketika rasa sakit menjalar dari situ, membuatku mengaduh kesakitan. Pandangannya nanar dan khawatir padaku yang terus memegangi pundakku tersebut. Dengan paksa dirinya memintaku untuk melepaskan jubah dan kemejaku. Bukan untuk menyatukan cinta lagi, namun dirinya hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Tentu saja aku menggeleng karena aku tidak mau merusak hubungan ini. Namun tenaganya lebih besar dariku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat tangan sedingin esnya melucuti kemejaku. Dia begitu terbelalak saat melihat semua luka lebam yang dihasilkan ikatan kami tadi malam. Raut kagetnya perlahan memudar dengan raut menyesal.

"Dengar, Ced! Aku baik-baik saja! Sungguh!" aku memegang kedua bahunya dengan maksud untuk meyakinkannya. Dia hanya menggeleng dengan tatapannya yang masih nanar. Alisku mengerut kecewa.

"Maafkan aku, Harry… aku tahu kau tersiksa."

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, Ced! Kau segalanya bagiku! Jangan begitu, kumohon! Aku yakin kita pasti bisa berjuang di mata publik. Oke, aku akan jujur pada semua!" kuambil keputusan gila itu agar hubunganku dengan Cedric tidak pecah. Entahlah… pemuda yang awalnya kuanggap sebagai senior yang selalu membuatku iri ini malah menjadi sesuatu yang penting di hatiku. Aku merasa dirinya seperti telah menghipnotisku.

"Jangan! Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu nanti! Kalau hanya aku yang dijauhi teman-teman, itu tidak masalah. Tapi aku tidak mau kau menderita! Kau sudah banyak menderita, _Honey_!" tangannya membelai pipiku dengan lembut—membuatku menjadi terbuai dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

.

Aku menghampiri kedua sahabatku dengan Draco dan gengnya di taman. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka. Mereka terlihat mengacungkan tongkat masing-masing. Aku harus melerai mereka sebelum ada korban jiwa dari pertarungan konyol itu. Ya ampun apakah ini bercanda? Bukannya mereka bersahabat?

"Ada apa ini?!" ucapku menghentikan Ron yang hendak merapalkan mantra menuju Draco.

"Minggir, Harry! Biar kuberi pelajaran yang sepadan pada Malfoy keparat ini!" Ron mendorongku untuk menjauh dari lapangan duel.

"Ah? Tentu saja orang miskin itu tidak mengerti tata krama. Untung saja aku kini menyadari bahwa kau tidak sederajat denganku!" aku menyipitkan mata saat mendengar ucapan pedas Draco. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu lalu menatap Hermione, "Dan kau Darah-lumpur, kau juga tidak sederajat denganku! Aku jijik dekat-dekat denganmu! Pergi! Jangan menghalangi pandanganku dengan darah-lumpurmu!" oke kali ini emosiku juga ikut terbakar.

"Hentikan, Malfoy!" kupanggil dia dengan nama marganya saja. Aku sudah tidak sudi memanggilnya dengan nama depan.

Pemuda pirang itu mendekatiku dan mengintimidasiku. Kini aku dapat merasakan napasnya yang mengenai wajahku, "Kau diam saja, Potter! Jangan ikut-ikut masalah kami!"

Alisku naik satu dengan heran, "Ada apa denganmu? Bukannya kita semua teman? Huh? Ayolah! Jangan seperti anak kecil!" mendadak si Pirang itu mencengkram kerah kemejaku. Dapat kulihat tatapan matanya sangat menyorotkan kekecewaan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ini semua. Setelah beberapa lama kami saling berpandangan, dia pun mendorong tubuhku begitu saja lalu pergi. Aku merasa bahwa sebenarnya dia marah padaku—bukan pada Ron dan Hermione. Mungkin kedua sahabatku itu hanya sebagai penanda bagiku. Tapi aku salah apa? Aku bahkan kini jarang mengobrol dengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?" Ron menghampiriku yang masih berdiri mematung memikirkan kesalahan apa yang kubuat padanya hingga seperti ini.

Aku menggeleng lemah, "Aku tak apa, Ron." Kutatap kedua sahabatku itu, "Dia kenapa sih?"

Ron mengedikan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu. Tadi dia menyerang kami begitu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak terima kalau dia mengejek Hermione dan keluargaku!"

"Ada apa dengan Malfoy?"

.

.

.

Sepertinya opiniku benar, Draco sedang marah padaku. Tadi saja saat di kelas ilmu hitam dia memindahkan lokasi tempat duduknya agar bisa menjauh dariku. Biasanya dia sangat ingin berada di dekatku atau bahkan mengusir Ron agar bisa semeja denganku. Kutorehkan wajahku padanya yang kini duduk di bangku pojok paling belakang—sangat jauh dari tempat dudukku yang berada di tengah nomor dua dari depan. Dia seperti memalingkan wajahnya begitu aku menoleh.

Lalu saat kami praktek meramu, dia begitu acuh tak acuh padaku. Dan tidak seperti biasanya, hasil ramuannya pun tidak sempurna—bahkan nyaris yang paling buruk. Dia selalu memalingkan wajahnya dariku bila aku memandangnya. Aku sangat benci seperti ini!

Melupakan kegalauanku sejenak, aku pun memilih bersandar di bahu Cedric yang nyaman. Kami kini sedang berada di tempat favorit kami yaitu menara astronomi—tempat di mana cinta kami tumbuh pertama kalinya. Karena sepinya, kami pun sering melakukan hal khusus di sini. Hal khusus yang membuat jiwa dan hasratku menggila. Namun sepertinya dia mengetahui bahwa kini aku sedang galau, jadi tidak menyerangku. Kupererat genggamanku pada tangannya yang dingin. Tidak hangat namun selalu membuatku nyaman.

"Ced?" sebuah pertayaan muncul di benakku.

"Ada apa, _Honey_?" dia menyahut dengan lembutnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu pucat dan dingin? Apa kau mempunyai penyakit? Huh?" aku tertawa kecil. Dia mendengus geli. Tangan pucat nan dinginnya membelai wajahku lembut—membuatku nyaman sekali.

"Apa itu masalah untukmu?" dia balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya heran saja. Kau dan Draco sama-sama pucat. Kau tahu, pada awalnya kukira kau adalah sesosok vampir!" aku tertawa keras, "Bodohnya aku ini!"

"Jika itu maumu, aku akan menggigitmu!" dia menggodaku dengan canda raungan singa. Tawa kami perlahan mereda, "Harry, Harry, Harry, kalau aku ini sesosok vampir, aku tidak akan bisa mencintaimu!" wajahku langsung memanas ketika dia mengungkapkan itu. Perkataannya benar juga. Vampir hanyalah seonggok daging tanpa jiwa dan hati. Jantung mereka pun tidak berdetak seperti manusia biasa pada umumnya. Bahkan mereka tidak memerlukan oksigen untuk hidup. Tentu saja, mereka 'kan tubuh yang mati.

Aku tersenyum malu karena tudingan tanpa alasan yang jelas, "Maaf. Aku tidak berpikiran jauh sampai ke sana, Ced." Jantungku berdetak cepat sekali saat pacarku yang paling sempurna ini menatapku lekat, "Ada apa?"

Dia terkikik kecil—memperlihatkan senyuman yang sangat mempesona itu, "Kau lucu."

"Maksudmu?"

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibirku, membuat seluruh darah hangat mengalir ke wajahku. Dia mengusap rambutku dengan sayang, "Kau adalah satu-satunya cintaku yang bisa membuat hati yang beku ini meleleh." Kata-kata berambigunya membuatku tersipu.

"Ugh! Kau sangat hiperbola!"

"Aku serius, Harry!" tangannya yang dingin membelai pipiku. Terus merambat menuju belah bibirku—membuatku kegelian dan memanas, "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi ya?"

"Lagi? Memang sebelum ini aku pernah meninggalkanmu, eh?"

"Iya, kau selalu meninggalkan aku jika waktunya pelajaran dan pulang ke asrama." Ucapnya dengan tawa geli.

Aku tertawa, "Ya ampun, Cedric! Itu memang peraturan."

"Ayo kita langgar peraturan bodoh itu." ajaknya dengan senyuman jahil. Kami tertawa keras,

"Dasar, kau ini!"

.

.

.

Lontaran kebohongan kulampirkan pada Ron dan Hermione bahwa aku tidak minat makan malam saat ini. Rasa laparku adalah kasih sayang Cedric, entah barang sekedar belaian atau kecupan saja. Aku menaiki tangga menuju menara astronomi. Barangkali Cedric sedang berdiri di sana seperti biasa. Kakiku terus melangkah di tangga yang memang sedikit menyeramkan itu. Saat aku telah sampai di tempat yang kutuju, mataku dibalik kacamata bulatku menyipit. Pada awalnya aku kira sosok itu adalah Cedric, namun ternyata dia adalah sosok yang akhir-akhir ini menjauhiku—Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy? Sedang apa kau di sini? Kau tidak makan malam?" entah kenapa kaki ini terus berjalan mendekatinya. Kami kini berdiri berdampingan—sama-sama memandang kanvas hitam legam tanpa taburan kelap-kelip. Aku heran apa menariknya langit kosong saat ini.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" gumamnya dingin. Tatapannya terus memandang langit.

"Memangnya itu dilarang? Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini?" kubalikan pertanyaan itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" lagi-lagi nada datar nan dinginlah yang muncul. Untuk beberapa saat kami saling bungkam. Terhanyut oleh angin yang bertiup sunyi.

"Draco, kenapa kau menjauhiku sekarang?" kumulai pertanyaan inti. Aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar alasan apa yang membuatnya begini. Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku peduli. Karena dia diam saja, aku pun menarik bahunya lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya padaku, "Katakan!"

Bukannya jawaban yang kudapat, dia malah balik mencengkram kerah kemejaku lalu mendorong tubuhku ke tembok dengan kasar. Punggungku sedikit nyeri saat menggebrak permukaan tembok yang keras nan dingin. Tidak hanya itu, dia pun meninju wajahku keras hingga aku merasakan rasa amis menguar di mulutku. Rasa pusing dan nyeri yang berlebih mulai menyelimutiku. Kerongkonganku gatal dan saat kuterbatuk, darah pun memuncrat. Sampai sekarang aku tidak membalas karena aku hanya ingin dia puas melampiaskan kemarahannya padaku. Namun yang membuatku tidak terima adalah saat dengan cepat dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Bibirku yang masih berlumuran darah dicap olehnya. Aku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya dan meronta, namun tenaganya lebih kuat dari yang kuduga.

"Draco! Henti… hmph!" tidak henti-hentinya bibirku diblokir. Aku sangat takut saat dengan cepat dia mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh di lantai. Dengan kasar pakaianku disobek paksa dan bibir kami bertemu kembali. Dia mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Tidak menyiakan kesempatan itu, aku pun merangkak menjauh dengan cepat namun sayangnya sepasang tangan menarik pinggangku paksa.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya saat kami terus melakukan tahap-tahap yang terlarang. Dan saat babak paling pucak akan kami lakukan, aku mencoba menggenggam tangannya, "Draco… kita berhenti di sini saja ya? Kumohon…" namun tanpa kata dia menggerakan tanganku menuju dadanya. Dapat kurasakan debaran yang sangat kencang—ini persis seperti saat aku bercinta dengan Cedric pada pertama kali. Mataku mencoba mencari kebohongan di matanya, namun itu nihil. Di sana hanya ketulusan yang terpampang. Alisku bertaut bingung, mengapa harus begini?

Detik berikutnya hanya suarakulah yang menjadi musik keras di tempat ini.

* * *

TBC (To Be Continued)

Makin anget aja ni cerita ahoy ^o^ gimana sih kelanjutannya? Sedikit bocoran nih buat next chap :D Harry harus milih dua cowo ganteng yang terus mengejar cintanya :D duh, bisa nggak ya dia? Atau mau harem shake? Nyahaha XD kita liat aja next chap dan kapasitas para reviewer :D

yosh! mari balas repiu ^o^

* * *

**himeko laura dervish cielo**

Ahahahaha XD engga ko XD kemarin itu saya emang jadwalnya mau publish XD XP saya ngga pesti update kilat ko XP

ini chap 3nya :D silahkan dinikmati! ^o^ dan sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

* * *

**Anisa Phantomhive**

serius? X_X wah kayaknya pada lebih memprioritaskan pair Drarry ya? aduh saya jadi bingung ._.a masalahnya saya takut melenceng dari plot awal XD

yosh! sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

* * *

**Euishifujoshi**

nyehehe XD umm... mungkin ada nanti :D liat aja ya ^o^

yosh! sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

* * *

**Lee Kibum **

nyahahaha XD lagi galau sih doi XD

yosh! sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

* * *

**miszshanty05 **

iya ini udah lanjut ^o^ sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

* * *

**Guest **alias** faremilan**

nyahahaha XD gapapa gapapa :D biar rame XD #plak

jiah XD mungkin anda butuh semacam siraman lemon agar segar kembali #plak /ngaco

yosh! sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

* * *

**shikakukouki777**

mereka emang seme yang PERFEK! _ 3 3

nah! kita sehati ya? XD saya emang berencana begitu XD nyahahaha XD Harry uke yang tersiksa XP #plak

yosh! sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

* * *

**Suzy**

iya ini udah lanjut ^o^ sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

* * *

**reader**

serius? :D sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

* * *

**hana nakagawa**

whoa! pada minta Drarry! _ x_x oke ntar saya pikirkan dulu :D

sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

* * *

**codetreasure**

salam kenal juga, senpai :D nyehehe saya cuma mau meramaikan fict threesome XP #plak

sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D

* * *

Dan untuk semua silent reader saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya ^o^ tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Boneka Pelayan Yang Membeku

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M **

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. **

**Supernatural—Romache **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4—Boneka Pelayan Yang Membeku**

SEMENJAK saat itu hubunganku dengan Draco membaik. Bahkan aku malah membuat sesuatu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kubuat. Aku menghianati Cedric dengan berselingkuh dengan Draco. Aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lain! Cintaku berlabuh pada Cedric namun juga pada Draco. Aku tahu aku sangat egois dan serakah, namun aku juga tidak mau ada yang terluka.

Saking asyiknya melamunkan tentang cerita cintaku yang rumit, aku tidak menyadari bahwa kini aku sedang berlatih permainan _Quidditch_. Semua seolah mendadak melambat seperti gerakan _slow motion_. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa teman-teman setimku meneriakiku dengan raut-raut cemas. Namun saat aku melihat ke arah samping, seseorang dari tim lawan mendadak menabrakku yang masih melayang di udara dengan sapu. Ada kilat cahaya yang membutakan mataku sejenak. Pendengaranku berbunyi ngilu dan duniaku berputar mengerikan. Saat pandanganku sedikit jelas, aku hanya bisa pasrah saat aku sudah mendekati tanah beberapa inci lagi. Dan…

—**BUAGH!**

Kilat cahaya yang mampir di pandanganku semakin besar dan bunyi ngilu itu datang kembali mengingat tadi aku jatuh dengan posisi kepala dulu yang membentur permukaan tanah. Mataku sangat lengket ingin menutup namun kupaksakan untuk tetap terjaga. Sayangnya tubuhku menolak. Duniaku menggelap dan bunyi ngilu itu menguasai pendengaranku—membuatku tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Yang kuingat adalah semua penonton panik dan petugas medis menghampiriku.

.

.

.

Aku sedikit kaget saat pertama kali membuka mata, yang kulihat adalah Cedric dan Draco berada persis di hadapanku—samping kanan kasur adalah Cedric dan samping kiri kasur adalah Draco. Raut mereka sangat cemas. Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Dan aku menemukan Ron, Hermione, Prof. Snape, Prof. Dumbledore, dan _Madam_ Pomfrey. Kuangkat tubuhku dengan paksa namun seketika kepalaku seperti ditembak—sakit sekali. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa kini kepala, tangan, dan kakiku diperban dengan tebal. Ada apa ini?

"Kau sudah sadar Harry?" Tanya Cedric dengan cemas. Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala yang membuatku pusing lagi.

"Mana yang sakit, huh?" kali ini Draco yang bertanya dengan cemas. Aku tidak mau menjawab karena aku tidak mau semua lebih khawatir terhadapku.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" akhirnya kulontarkan pertanyaan yang sedaritadi mengganjal di pikiranku. Alisku berkerut curiga saat semua beraut sedih.

"Kau mengalami gegar otak ringan dan beberapa tulangmu patah. Kau tidak bisa mengikuti turnamen _Quidditch_ selama beberapa minggu karena ada sel-sel otakmu yang yang rusak parah." Penjelasan Hermione tersebut membuat tubuhku mengejang, "Tapi jangan khawatir! Para medis pasti bisa menyembuhkanmu."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir menanggapi ucapan Hermione yang berniat menghiburku. Detik berikutnya aku baru mengingat bahwa kini tiada perang antara Ron dan Draco. Padahal saat aku berpacaran dengan Draco—tentu saja secara diam-diam, aku sudah menyalakan sinyal damai. Namun sepertinya Ron belum mau memaafkan Draco waktu itu.

"Hey, kalian berdamai, eh?" candaku pada Draco dan Ron.

"Yahh, demi kebaikanmu sajalah. Sebenarnya aku sih belum memaafkan dia seutuhnya." Ucap Ron.

"Ayolah, kawan! Ini demi Harry!" Draco merangkul Ron dengan aroma persahabatan. Kami tertawa bersama di ruangan itu—seolah tidak terjadi apapun sebelum ini. Rasa sakitku pun hilang karena ada dua cintaku yang mendampingiku.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu aku menjalani perawatan dan meminum ramuan yang sangat membuatku ingin muntah. Untungnya Draco dan Cedric dengan senang hati memaksaku untuk meminumnya. Bahkan Draco pernah membuat acara minum obatku dengan aneh yaitu dengan cara ciuman. Dia meminum ramuan yang seperti rasa kotoran telinga itu tanpa menelannya lalu menransfernya ke mulutku lewat mulutnya. Berkat ketelatenannya, kini aku sudah sembuh. Ah, aku takkan pernah melupakan momen romantis itu. Dan sepertinya kini cintaku berat sebelah—condong ke arah Draco.

"Hey, _love_! Tebak, aku membawakanmu apa?" aku kaget saat Draco mendadak muncul dihadapanku yang sedang asyik berleha di pinggir danau yang sepi. Dia duduk di sebelahku dengan menyembunyikan sesuatu ditangan kanannya yang di sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

Alis tebalku bertaut mencoba menebak-nebak. Karena aku tidaklah bisa membaca pikiran aku pun mengangkat tangan sambil tersenyum kecut, "Aku menyerah."

Dia tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggungnya, "Tada!"

Mataku terbelalak dan pipiku memanas saat melihat sesuatu yang tadi harus kutebak. Sepasang gantungan puzzle yang memiliki inisial. Bagian satu berukir "Dra" dan lainnya berukir "Rry". Diberikannya satu untukku gantungan puzzle kayu tersebut yang berukir "Dra". Aku masih belum mengerti arti ini, "Maksud di ukiran ini apa, Draco?"

Pacar alias selingkuhanku ini tersenyum, "'Masa kau tidak mengerti? Jika kedua ini disatukan, maka tulisan yang terjadi adalah DraRry, benar 'kan?" dia menyatukan puzzle itu dan kali ini aku baru mengerti, "Dra artinya Draco, dan Rry adalah Harry. Hati kita akan terus menyatu seperti puzzle ini. Apabila satu itu kehilangan maka takkan bisa sempurna dan menggantung sendirian di dunia yang sepi ini." Jantungku berdebar kencang dan darahku berdesir hangat saat mendengar kata-kata manis darinya.

Aku pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Senyumku entah kenapa tidak bisa lepas dari wajaku yang panas. Dengan cepat aku memeluknya erat, "_Thank you_, Draco! Kau lebih baik dari Cedric."

Detik berikutnya wajah kami saling mendekat. Terus hingga aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah, hangat, dan lembut menyentuh bibirku. Bibirnya menyapu bibir bawahku dengan lembut. Kembali aku merasakan bahwa akalku menggila saat bibir itu mengecap seluruh tubuh ini. Panas dan geli nikmat kurasakan saat jemari pucat nan dingin itu merayap mengunjungi semua titik pada tubuh ini. Hasratku melambung ke angkasa saat tubuh kami yang polos bersatu dalam duet yang membuat iri maestro di dunia. Menari bersama di atas lembutnya rerumputan dan cerahnya langit biru.

.

.

.

"Harry! Hey Harry!"

Aku menoleh mendengar seseorang yang sangat kukenal memanggilku. Tentu saja pemilik suara itu adalah Cedric—pacar resmiku. Pemuda tampan jangkung itu berlari menghampiriku. Mendadak jemariku digenggam erat olehnya lalu kami berciuman—aku sedikit tersentak kaget. Untungnya koridor ini kebetulan sepi sekali. Tangannya meraba-raba pinggang dan bokongku—dengan bibir kami yang masih menyatu. Mengingat pasokan oksigen yang kubutuhkan sangat mendesak, aku pun mendorongnya agar aku bisa bernapas. Kuhirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya agar pusing dari ciuman tadi menghilang. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi pada wajahku—bukan untuk berciuman, melainkan sekedar menyatukan dahi.

"Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bertemu. Tugasku yang banyak telah membuat tembok tinggi di antara kita ya? Aku sangat merindukanmu, _Honey_!" tangan pucatnya membelai pipiku dengan lembut, "Ikut aku yuk?"

"Ke mana?"

"Pokoknya ikut saja." Mendadak tanganku ditarik oleh tangan dingin itu. Awalnya aku tidak tahu Cedric akan membawaku ke mana, namun setelah membaca maksud tempat yang akan kami tuju aku sedikit takut dan canggung.

"Ced? Kau tidak akan membawaku ke asramamu 'kan?" ucapku nyaris berbisik.

Dia hanya tersenyum penuh arti, "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Ternyata ia benar-benar membawaku ke kamarnya. Baru kali ini aku memasuki asrama Hufflepuff. Di sini sama saja seperti di asrama Gryffindor, namun lebih dominan warna kuning. Tangannya menarik tanganku cepat. Aku terbelalak karena mendadak dia mendorongku menuju ke sebuah kasur. Tubuhku terjerembab di kasur yang empuk itu. Mengetahui gelagat Cedric yang ingin "memakanku" aku pun bangkit. Entah kenapa kini aku tiada hasrat untuk bercinta dengannya.

"Ced! Ced! Kau tidak serius untuk melakukan itu di sini 'kan?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar karena gugup.

"Memangnya kalau kita melakukan itu di sini kenapa? Bukankah lebih nyaman?" tatapan lapar itu membuatku bergidik ngeri. Ia melepas kacamataku lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Aku baru menyadari bahwa kami tidak berhubungan intim selama sebulan—dan dengan nakalnya aku dalam sebulan itu malah "bermain" dengan Draco.

"Aku hanya takut teman-temanmu…" belum selesai aku menyelesaikan perkataanku Cedric pun memotongnya,

"Datang memergoki kita? Ah, tenang saja, Harry! Teman-temanku semuanya sedang pergi dan itu cukup lama. Dan daripada aku sendirian tiada kerjaan, lebih baik mengeluarkan desakan spermaku denganmu. Ah, celana ini sempit melihat tubuhmu, Harry!"

"Ta-tapi Ced!"

Mendadak tatapannya mendingin layaknya Dementor. Ia berjalan menjauhiku dan membelakangiku, "Kenapa Harry? Kenapa kau berkhianat?"

Aku terbelalak. Jangan-jangan… ah! Aku lupa bahwa dia bisa membaca pikiran! Sudah berapa lama dia mengetahui ini? Ya Tuhan! Mengapa aku begitu bodoh?

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu mengenai hubunganmu dengan si Malfoy itu? Ayolah Harry! Mau sampai kapan kau bermain di belakangku?" Tubuhku bergetar saat melihat tatapan dingin nan menusuknya. Kuremas sprei kasur ini sambil beringsut mundur. Napasku tercekat saat dengan cepat Cedric mendekatiku lalu menindihku, "Kau tidak boleh berpaling dariku! Kau adalah milikku! Aku takkan membiarkanmu bersama Malfoy itu lagi! Aku sudah cukup lama menunggumu!"

Kali ini aku benar-benar takut dengan pacarku sendiri. Aku tersentak kaget saat mendadak dia mencekikku. Tanganku berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya namun kekuatannya lebih besar. Napasku menjadi sulit. Rasanya seluruh darah di leherku tersumbat dan berdiam di kepala—membuatku pusing dan berkunang. Akhirnya tanganku berusaha memukulnya dan tubuhku berusaha memberontak. Aku sempat menghela napas lega saat cekikan itu dilepaskan dari leherku namun mendadak sebuah jambakan keras mampir di rambutku—membuatku tersentak ke belakang dan menahan perih. Dia melemparkan kepalaku dengan kasar sehingga tubuhku ikut terlempar menabrak meja. Rasa sakit mulai menyelimutiku. Aku terdiam sejenak untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran—tadi pandanganku sempat menggelap. Namun mendadak Cedric mengangkatku lalu melemparku ke kasur dengan kasar lagi. Pusing ini semakin menjadi-jadi berkat kepalaku yang terus-menerus tersentak keras ke belakang.

Walau pusing dan berat aku pun bangkit untuk berlutut di kasur ini. Kugosok kedua tanganku di hadapannya—sama saja artinya seperti bersujud memohon, "Aku mohon hentikan, Ced!" pintaku dengan memelas.

Dia tetap bergeming dengan tatapan dingin. Bukannya menjawab, dia malah menindihku lagi. Sebuah ciuman kasar dibuat olehnya membuat bibirku sedikit berdarah karena gigitannya yang begitu kuat. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan seluruh pakaianku dengan kasar walaupun tanganku sudah berusaha untuk menepisnya. Sayangnya kini tubuhku sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang apapun. Berkali-kali kami berciuman dengan kasar—membuat bibirku bengkak dan pandanganku berkunang. Karena pandangan berkunang itu, aku tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya ternyata sedang melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Saat pandanganku kembali normal, aku begitu terbelalak saat dirinya sudah hendak menyatukan tubuh kami.

"Tolong Ced! Jangan!"

Namun sepertinya ia menulikan pendengarannya. Tanpa menghiraukan semua usaha pemberontakanku, ia malah memasukiku begitu saja. Tubuhku tersentak dan duniaku berputar mengerikan. Rasanya semua warna menjadi kontras dan bercampur jadi satu. Tarik, dorong, tarik, dorong, itu yang ia lakukan padaku—membuat tubuhku tersentak-sentak hebat karena permainan kasarnya. Bahkan kasur yang kini menjadi saksi bisu berguncang-guncang mengerikan. Keadaan di sini sudah seperti kapal pecah. Karena cengkramannya dan cengkramanku yang kuat pada bantal, bantal tersebut menjadi sobek dan mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa bulu.

Rasa sakit yang sangat tentu saja terjadi pada tubuhku bagian bawah. Ia seolah tidak memikirkan bagaimana besar kepunyaannya memasukiku yang sempit. Belum lagi permainan kami tanpa pemanasan dan tanpa kelembutan. Rasanya tubuhku seperti sedang dirobek. Sakit sekali!

Ternyata rasa sakitku tidak hanya disitu. Dia mencubit, mencakar, mencengkram, dan menggigit seluruh tubuhku dengan keras. Sepertinya inilah yang menyebabkan luka-luka di seluruh tubuhku saat itu. Entah aku yang sedang mabuk atau bagaimana, waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ia melakukan ini. Yang kusadari adalah begitu aku bangun, seluruh tubuhku sakit.

"Sakit, Ced! Hentikan, kumohon!" pintaku disela-sela guncangan tubuhku. Kutatap kedua matanya yang saat ini menyorotkan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Perlahan sebuah rasa itu mendekat. Ia mempercepat gerakannya. Kucengkram pundaknya untuk menahan rasa sakit sekaligus nikmatku. Seperti tanpa lelah ia terus memompa hasratnya yang semakin memuncak. Ia menambah kegilaannya dengan mengocok milikku juga dengan tangan dinginnya. Desahan ini tak mampu kutahan. Terus hingga akhirnya aku merasakan kehangatan pada tubuh bagian bawahku. Duniaku pun mendadak memutih karena sesuatu yang kami paksa untuk keluar akhirnya memuncrat membasahi perut, dada, dan pipiku.

Akhirnya permainan kejam itu berakhir. Aku meringkuk ketakutan di kasur dan membelakangi Cedric yang kini menatapku dengan nanar. Tubuhku yang penuh dengan luka bergetar dengan hebat. Kupeluk kedua pundakku sendiri. Aku hanya berharap ini hanya mimpi buruk. Tangan sedingin esnya menyentuh kulitku, membuatku tersentak kaget dan menjauh trauma.

"Harry maafkan aku. Aku menyesal."

Kenapa? Kenapa ia baru mengatakan itu saat permainan setan itu berakhir? Kenapa ia baru mengatakan semua itu saat luka di seluruh tubuh dan hati ini tertoreh? Amarahku meluap namun aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk sekedar meninjunya. Tubuhku terlampau lemah karena telah diblokir olehnya. Suaraku pun sangat sulit untuk keluar barang sedikit.

"Aku minta putus!" akhirnya aku bisa mengeluarkan suaraku walaupun parau. Aku tidak mempedulikan segurat luka di pandangannya. Lukanya tidak sebanding dengan lukaku!

.

.

.

Karena bingung harus berbohong seperti apa lagi, akhirnya aku jujur pada kedua sahabatku. Pada awalnya tentu saja mereka kaget setengah mati dan sempat menjauhiku beberapa hari karena kecewa. Namun akhirnya mereka sadar bahwa aku seharusnya butuh pelukan untuk mempertahankan hatiku yang hanya seperti istana pasir yang rapuh. Masalahku tambah besar saat perlahan Ginny mengetahui gelagat keanehanku. Mendengar kebenaran itu tentu saja wanita berambut merah itu sangat kecewa. Salahku juga karena tidak jujur dan malah menggantungkan perasaannya lama—setelah aku mengenal Cedric dan Draco. Maafkan aku…

Setelah hubunganku dan Cedric berakhir, aku kini lebih terbuka memperlihatkan hubunganku dengan Draco. Kami sering kencan, makan berdua saja, duduk bersama di kelas, dan saling membantu untuk hal belajar. Beberapa ada yang risih dan lainnya mendukung. Sayangnya kepala sekolah yang sangat peduli dan sayang kepadaku tidak merestui hubungan ini. Aku selalu meyakinkan pria paruh baya yang rambutnya putih itu namun ia tetap egois dengan ketidaksetujuannya. Bagiku dia sudah seperti kakek kandungku sendiri.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan Prof. Dumbledore yang melarang hubungan kita." Rengekku pada kekasihku itu. Kini kami sedang berada di pinggir danau berdua dengan kepalaku yang bersandar di bahu kekarnya.

Usapan lembut di kepalaku membuatku nyaman dan memejamkan mata, "Kita pasti bisa melewati semua, _Love_. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Kedua tangan kami bertaut dalam kehangatan yang mungkin bisa melelehkan salju abadi sekalipun—walau kutahu tangannya sangat dingin.

Dia merubah posisinya menjadi menghadapku. Kami saling bertatapan lurus. Tangan dinginnya membelai pipiku dengan lembut. Perlahan kedua wajah kami mendekat hingga tiada jarak. Kelembutan bibirku yang bertemu dengan bibirnya membuatku nyaman. Aku sangat menyukai ini. Draco selalu memperlakukanku dengan lembut—berbeda dengan Cedric. Rasanya kini aku sedang berada dalam buaian kelembutan yang membuatku merasa aman. Air mataku berlinang dalam ciuman ini.

"Kau kenapa, _Love_?" kami berhenti berciuman karena dia mengetahui aku meneteskan air mata.

"Tidak. Aku hanya terharu." Kami saling tersenyum lembut. Detik berikutnya ia mendorongku lembut ke rerumputan yang hijau dengan bibir kami yang menyatu dalam sebuah sapu-sapuan saling memiliki. Tangan dinginnya mencoba melepas kemejaku, namun sayangnya sebuah suara harus menghentikan aktifitas ini,

"Harry! Ternyata kau di sini?! Cepat sembunyi! Kau dalam bahaya sekarang!"

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

Whoa! Sudah mulai masuk ke bagian inti :D ayeyeyeye ^o^ Maaf nih publishnya lama ^^'a hehehe abis saya sedang diterpa badai ujian TAT oke cukup disitu curcolnya, mari kita jawab repiu! ^o^

* * *

**miszshanty05**

ini sudah dilanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

**himeko laura dervish cielo**

ehehehe XD emang saya masih pemanasan di situ XP jadi adegan itu belum terlalu dicurahkan :D baru membangkitkan gairah membaca saja XD /taktik XP hehehe

lebam? Hehehe di sini sudah terjawab :D dan untuk apa Cedric melakukan itu, lihat saja arah aliran cerita ini XD nyhahaha

JIAHAHAHA XD Aduh! Makanya saya suka yaoi XD abis kalo cewe (uke) kan nggak bisa punya suami dua, lha ini? :D laki-laki (uke) punya suami dua ngga masalah kan? XD /licik

Oke sankyuu udah RnR ^o^ :*

* * *

**Anisa Phantomhive**

Ini jadi semacam HAREM SHAKE XD yuhuuu hahaha XD tunggu saja tanggal mainnya XD

Sankyuu udah RnR ^o^ :*

* * *

**Euishifujoshi **

Ini HAREM SHAKE, senpai :D Kita party di sini untuk melihat berimajinasi XD nyahahaha

Oke sankyuu udah RnR ^o^ :*

* * *

**Drarry shipper**

Hehehe :D semoga suka yaaa ^_^ sankyuu udah RnR :* ^o^

* * *

**Reader**

Ini HAREM SHAKE XD mau Cerry shipper atau Drarry shipper, semua kebagian XD nyehehehe /saya suka uke yang di rebutin sih XP

Oke sankyuu udah RnR ^o^ :*

* * *

**Suzy**

Panjangin? Ntar jebol lho halamannya XD #plak

Oke ntar saya coba kalau saya ngga males :D XD /dirajam

Sankyuu udah RnR :* ^o^

* * *

**Blukang Blarak**

Biar greget XD /korban Meme Comic Indonesia

Tentu! :D ini HAREM SHAKE XD yuhuuu yeah hahaha XD

Uhm.. kita lihat saja nanti :) iya setting-nya masih dunia sihir :D

Salam kenal dan sankyuu udah RnR ^o^ :*

* * *

**xinamoroluka**

SIAP KOMANDAN! :D /korban SnK XD

Ini mah pasti saya lanjut :D tapi nggak jamin bakal apdet kilat :( abis saya masih dilanda badai ujian TAT tapi saya janji ko ;)

Sankyuu udah RnR ^o^ :*

* * *

**aliff or alive**

akhirnya bisa juga, nak :D walaupun saya nggak yakin membantu :/ hiyahahaha XD

lho kenapa ngga buat? :o buat aja :D ntar saya bantu deh :)

sankyuu ya udah RnR :* ^o^

* * *

**shikakukouki777**

SIAP! :D PASTI LANJUT XD

Ini HAREM SHAKE XD yuhhuuu hahaha XD

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* ^o^

Yap, terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah RnR :D yang silent readers juga ngga apa-apa, tapi saya harap sih jangan golput :) /emang pemilu?

Oke sampai jumpa lagi di next chapter ^o^


	5. Chapter 5 - Malaikat Yang Rusak

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M **

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. **

**Supernatural—Romache **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

* * *

.

.

.

_**Chapter 5—Malaikat Yang Rusak**_

KUDORONG Draco dengan cepat lalu aku pun mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk. Kurapihkan pakaianku yang sedikit berantakan berkat permainan tadi. Wajahku memanas karena malu. Pasti penampilanku kini sangat berantakan. Aku harap mereka dapat memakluminya. Mengingat ucapan Ron tadi alisku menyirit heran.

"Umm… maaf sudah mengganggu kalian," gumam Hermione canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

Kulihat ekspresi Draco memang menunjukan bahwa dia kecewa dan tentu malu. Dia menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya dengan membelakangiku dan kedua temanku ini. Namun aku tidak peduli, aku pun menatap kedua sahabatku dengan senyum dipaksakan, "Tidak masalah. Ah, kalian tadi bilang apa?"

"Kita harus sembunyi, Harry! _Kau-tahu-siapa_ telah bangkit dan hendak menyerang Hogwarts! Dia mengincarmu!" mataku terbelalak saat mendengar penjelasan Hermione yang sangat panik.

"Mengapa Voldemort mengincarku…whoa!" aku kaget saat begitu aku menyebut nama _orang-yang-tidak-boleh-disebut_ itu, seketika sebuah serangan sihir mencoba menerobos pertahanan Hogwarts. Mataku terbelalak saat melihat langit—ribuan serangan mencoba memecahkan pelindung yang telah dibuat para penyihir senior. Bodohnya aku! Disaat semua orang sedang berusaha mempertahankan kastil dan melindungiku, aku di sini malah asyik berpacaran dengan Draco. Dengan mengepalkan tangan erat, aku pun bangkit, "Aku akan menghadapinya!"

"Kau pikir mengalahkannya semudah membunuh kutu?! Kekuatanmu belum siap, Harry! Prof. McGonagall menyuruh kita untuk kabur dengan ber-_apparate_! Ayo Harry!" Hermione mendesakku namun aku masih tetap terdiam. Entah mengapa aku hanya khawatir dengan yang lainnya.

"Harry akan tetap di sini!" Aku tersentak kaget dengan ucapan tegas Draco. Hermione dan Ron menatap Draco dengan menyelidik.

"Kau mau Harry jatuh pada tangan Voldemort?!" Ron agak membentak.

Napasku tercekat saat mendadak Draco menahan tubuhku dari belakang. Tangan Draco merambat mencari tongkatku. Dan sialnya dia berhasil menemukannya. Ujung tongkatku pun ditempelkan di pelipisku. Ron dan Hermione seketika mengacungkan tongkat mereka pada kami. Aku berusaha memberontak namun kekuatan Draco lebih besar.

"Draco! Kau ini kenapa?!" tanyaku sambil terus memberontak.

"Harry! Asal kau tahu saja, dia itu adalah seorang _Death Eater_! Dan parahnya lagi dia juga sesosok vampir! Maka dari itu Prof. Dumbledore tidak merestui kalian! Bukan hanya dia yang vampir, bahkan Cedric pun juga! Mereka bisa menjadi siswa berkat pengawasan Prof. Dumbledore sendiri!" alisku menyirit mendengar penjelasan Ron, "Dumbledore marah besar saat mengetahui dia malah menjadi Death Eater—mengikuti orangtuanya!"

"Diam kau Weasel! _Expelliarmus_!" seketika tongkat Ron mencuat lepas dari tangannya karena mantra Draco.

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione melempar mantra itu kepada Draco.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_Expelliarmus_!" jantungku berdebar kencang saat Draco dan Hermione beradu mantra. Untungnya Hermione segera melancarkan mantra Expelliarmus tadi sehingga tongkatku berhasil lepas dari Draco. Namun belum sempat menghela napas lega, mendadak duniaku menjadi acak-acakan. Ternyata aku sedang dibawa oleh Draco dengan _apparate_.

.

.

.

"Di mana kita?!" bentakku yang masih dalam cengkraman Draco. Yang kusimpulkan sekarang aku berada di hutan terlarang. Sekali lagi aku mencoba memberontak namun nihil. Aku mengingat bahwa Draco adalah sesosok vampir. Pantas saja kekuatannya begitu besar. Air mataku mengalir melihat semua ini. Ternyata Draco tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Dia hanya memancingku lalu menjualku pada Voldemort, "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa setega ini!" gumamku dengan nada bergetar menahan amarah.

Tiada jawaban dari pemuda pirang yang sangat kucintai itu. Dia kini malah menempelkan ujung tongkatnya sendiri di leherku.

"Penghianat! Pengecut! Aku sangat membencimu sekarang, Malfoy! Akh!" mendadak sesuatu yang tajam menghujam leherku. Dapat kurasakan darahku dihisap kuat olehnya. Rasanya tubuhku seakan terbakar. Aku meraung-raung kepanasan. Tubuhku berontak namun tetap nihil. Dan akhirnya rasa lemas pun menderaku. Tubuhku mati rasa—bahkan untuk bicara saja tidak bisa.

"Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang lebih parah lagi bila kau tidak mau diam!" tubuhku bergetar ketakutan mendengar bisikan ancaman darinya, "Sebentar lagi _Dark Lord_ akan datang. Maka kau harus cantik, sayang!"

Hal yang dapat kulakukan saat ini hanyalah menangis dan menangis. Namun entah kekuatan darimana, aku pun akhirnya bisa merebut tongkatnya lalu dengan cepat melempar mantra _stupefy_. Dia pun terpental cukup jauh. Sayangnya karena tadi darahku dihisap olehnya, aku pun jadi tidak punya keseimbangan dan pandanganku sangat kacau. Namun aku tetap berusaha berdiri dan berlari—walau sempoyongan. Karena sibuk melihat ke belakang dan pandanganku sangat payah sekarang ini, aku tidak tahu bahwa persis di hadapanku ada semak berduri. Tidak mampu menahan tubuhku, aku malah terperosok ke dalam semak berduri tajam yang membuatku kesakitan. Karena tidak mau tertangkap Draco, aku tidak tinggal diam dan malah menyingkirkan akar-akar berduri itu untuk lari. Saat akhirnya aku bisa berdiri, mendadak akar-akar itu hidup melilit kedua tangan dan kakiku. Duri-durinya menembus kulitku dalam membuatku meraung kesakitan. Berusaha melepaskan itu, sebuah akar berduri lainnya malah mencekik leherku. Untuk sesaat aku tergantung di udara dengan keadaan tercekik akar berduri. Untungnya aku bisa berdiri lagi akar itu berhenti mencekikku.

Penderitaanku tidak sampai di situ. Mataku terbelalak sempurna saat begitu aku mendongak sesosok yang sangat kutakuti selama ini. Dia berdiri di hadapanku dengan senyum liciknya. Mendadak bekas lukaku sangat sakit—membuatku meraung-raung.

"Halo Harry! Sudah 15 tahun kita tidak bertemu."

"A-apa yang kau mau, keparat!"

"Kau." Tawa setan pun meluncur dari sosok botak yang menyeramkan itu. Seekor ular besar pun muncul dari belakang tubuhnya. Dia mengusap ular itu sebentar, "Nagini, lakukanlah!"

Aku mencoba memberontak dari akar-akar berduri sialan ini karena ular itu mendekatiku. Aku tersentak merinding saat ular besar itu kini merambat masuk lewat celah celana panjang seragamku. Ular itu terus merambat hingga menuju ke pahaku. Napasku tercekat saat aku merasa ular itu memasuki analku yang sempit. Saat ular itu berhasil memasuki tubuhku secara keseluruhan aku pun menjerit kesakitan. Air mataku mengalir dan aku terus meraung. Perih, panas, dan menjijikan—itulah yang kurasa saat ini.

Sosok keparat bernama Voldemort itu tertawa, "Nagini takkan pernah keluar sampai dia sudah selesai membuat rahim dalam tubuhmu. Aku perlu _horcrux _baru. Jadi kalau nanti Nagini sudah selesai, aku akan menanamkan benihku di rahimmu, Harry!"

"Keparat! Kenapa kau mengincarku, hah?! Jelas-jelas aku ini laki-laki! Kenapa kau tidak pakai tubuh wanita yang sudah jelas memiliki rahim?!" suaraku nyaris serak karena jeritan kemarahanku itu. Rasanya perutku sangat panas dan aneh—ada yang bergerak dalam perutku. Mendadak mataku terbelalak karena merasa ular itu menggigit organ dalam tubuhku. Aku dapat merasakan bahwa ular itu meliuk-liuk mengerikan dalam tubuhku. Aku terus menjerit dan mengerang kesakitan. Dan malangnya akar yang melilitku tambah kencang menancapkan durinya di kulitku.

Jeritanku perlahan berhenti karena tangan pucat itu meraba-raba bokongku, pahaku, selangkanganku, dan dadaku, "Karena darahmu spesial, Harry. Darah keturunan Adam yang terkontaminasi dosa iblis—vampir. Darah yang paling mujarab menyembuhkan dan menyegarkan kaum vampir. Berbeda dengan darah manusia biasa yang hanya seperti minuman keras—memabukan namun hanya membuat gila. Yeah, kau pikir dua vampir bodoh itu mendekatimu karena apa? Cinta?" gelak tawa menyindir muncul darinya, "Kau ini bodoh sekali! Vampir itu tidak bisa merasakan cinta! Mereka hanya mau darahmu!" dia menatapku dengan lurus—membuatku merinding, "Aku adalah _Lord_ Voldemort! Penyihir sekaligus vampir terhebat sepanjang masa! Tentu saja untuk keabadianku, aku harus memecah nyawaku dengan banyak. Dan menurut ramalan, _horcrux_-ku akan lebih bagus lagi jika berwujud manusia dengan darah keturunan Adam yang terkontaminasi iblis—yaitu kau, Harry!" tangannya kini merambat mengusap rambutku, mataku, pipiku, dan bibirku, "Ah, selain darahmu yang manis dan segar, kau memang cantik ya? Pantas saja banyak lelaki yang menyukaimu. Hmm… aku tidak sabar membuat anak denganmu, Harry!" aku panik menjauhkan wajahku dari wajahnya yang mendekat. Sayangnya tangan pucat berkuku panjangnya menangkap wajahku. Dengan paksa dia mendorong kepalaku agar mendekati wajahnya. Akhirnya bibir kami bertemu. Aku menjerit tertahan karena jijik berciuman dengannya. Lidah panjang bagai ularnya berusaha memasuki mulutku yang terus kulindungi dengan gigiku.

"Akh!" aku memekik kesakitan saat merasakan ular itu menggigit lagi. Sialnya, itu adalah kesempatan besarnya untuk menelusuri mulutku. Aku hanya bisa meneteskan air mata saat dia melumat mulutku dengan napsunya. Terakhir dia malah menggigit leherku—membuatku menjerit kesakitan. Isak tangis meluncur dari bibirku, "Kumohon, lepaskan aku… atau tidak bunuh saja aku!"

Tawa meremehkan muncul darinya, "Aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang dan aku berjanji takkan mengganggumu lagi. Asal kau mau menciumku sekarang. Lumat bibirku dengan bibir lembutmu! _Kiss me_, Harry Potter!"

Akar gantung berduri yang melilitku perlahan melonggar sedikit—mungkin dimantra olehnya. Tidak punya pilihan lain aku pun memeluk lehernya dengan ragu lalu menciumnya. Sebenarnya ini sangat menjijikan, tapi demi lepas darinya dan jeratan akar berduri yang menyakitkan ini apa boleh buat. Hanya ciuman saja.

Sesuai permintaannya, aku pun menyapu-nyapu bibirnya yang hanya diam menerima layananku. Agar ini tidak terasa menjijikan, aku hanya membayangkan bahwa sosok yang sedang kucium itu adalah Draco atau Cedric. Tangan dinginnya meraba-raba pinggang dan bokongku dengan sensual. Desahan-desahan kecil muncul dari mulutku yang masih bergumul dengan mulutnya agar dia puas. Mengingat aku adalah manusia biasa yang masih membutuhkan oksigen, aku pun melepas ciuman berat itu. Benang saliva tercipta seperti jembatan antara bibirku dan bibirnya. Dia tersenyum sambil mengusap pipiku dan saat itu juga akar-akar yang melilitku melepasku begitu saja. Dapat kulihat kulitku yang berlubang dan berdarah karena duri-duri besar tadi. Rasa sakit tentu saja menyelimutiku. Dia pun juga mendadak menghilang.

Karena risih dengan semua darah dan luka ini, aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi mencari air. Mata hijau kebiruanku bersinar cerah saat menemukan semacam rawa yang bersih. Tak kusangka bahwa airnya sedingin es. Aku pun mencuci lukaku di sana—membiarkan perih bersatu dengan mati rasa. Saat aku sedang berdiri, mendadak tanah yang kupijaki terasa licin. Duniaku berputar dan kepalaku menghantam batu. Kilat cahaya mampir di penglihatanku yang menyebabkan semua menjadi gelap. Akhirnya aku merasakan tubuhku tenggelam di rawa dingin itu.

.

.

.

Kesadaranku pulih namun pandanganku masih remang-remang. Yang kulihat kini adalah permukaan tanah. Rasa bingung tentu bermain di otakku. Saat aku bergerak ternyata aku dalam gendongan seseorang dengan posisi gendongan perutku diletakan menggantung di pundak kanannya—kepalaku yang berada di punggung itu sementara kakiku yang berada di bagian depan orang itu. Aku mencoba memberontak namun tangan orang itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggangku.

"Hey! Hey! Turunkan!" aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sangat kedinginan sekarang. Ah, pasti karena tadi tenggelam.

"Kau mau kuturunkan dengan keadaan membeku seperti ini?" suara ini… tubuh besar ini… kepala yang pelontos… sepertinya aku mengenalinya.

"Krum? K-kau benar-benar Viktor Krum yang dulu ikut kejuaraan Triwizard bersamaku dan Fleur Delacour di Hogwarts 'kan?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Kebahagiaan menyelimutiku kini karena aku dapat bertemu orang yang kukenal, "K-kau menyelamatkanku dari rawa tadi?"

"Hmm…" kulihat dari sini dia mengangguk, "Saat aku sedang bertugas ikut menyelamatkan Hogwarts dari ancaman Death Eaters, aku melihat tubuh seseorang mengambang di dalam rawa yang membeku itu. Tentu saja aku langsung menyelamatkannya, dan ternyata itu kau." Aku terus mendengar ceritanya, "Maaf aku tidak bisa menemukan kacamatamu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau menyelamatkanku saja itu sudah sangat cukup, Krum."

"Panggil aku Viktor, Harry." Alisku menyirit heran. Viktor sangat berbeda sekarang. Entah kenapa sekarang terlihat begitu ramah dan lembut padaku.

Butir-butir halus berwarna putih melayang jatuh dari langit. Butiran itu semakin banyak. Ah, ternyata sudah mulai hujan salju. Salju ini mengingatkanku akan Draco dan Cedric—mereka dingin, namun membuatku merasa senang dan damai. Sayangnya itu semua palsu—kebohongan putih.

Mendadak Viktor mengubah posisiku menjadi di gotong dengan kedua tangannya. Hal tersebut tentu membuatku kaget dan hendak jatuh. Dengan reflek aku pun mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya agar aku tidak jatuh. Kulihat ia tersenyum lembut—membuatku meyiritkan alisku bingung.

"Kau tahu, ini sedikit aneh. Rasanya aku seperti pengantin wanita yang digendong pengantin prianya." Gumamku karena risih dengan gaya gendong seperti ini. Namun sepertinya Viktor tidak menggubrisku. Akhirnya aku hanya mengembungkan pipiku karena merasa bicara sendiri.

"Sepertinya _Kau-Tahu-Siapa_ telah menyihir hutan ini menjadi membingungkan. Sedaritadi aku merasa kita hanya berputar-putar di sini," akhirnya aku mendengarnya bicara setelah sepanjang perjalanan tadi kami sama-sama diam. Setelah kupikirkan, sepertinya ia benar. Lalu sebuah pikiran pun terlintas di pikiranku,

"Lebih baik kita istirahat dulu. Salju semakin lebat dan aku takut kau kecapean menggendongku terus." Saat aku sedang menatap ke depan, mendadak mataku menangkap sebuah objek yang sangat menarik perhatian, "Tunggu! Sepertinya itu sebuah gubuk kecil yang usang! Eh, tapi untuk apa gubuk di hutan terlarang?"

Viktor mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Tapi lebih baik kita ke sana. Kau sudah membeku."

"Eh?" aku hanya terbingung. Entah kenapa aku tidak merasa dingin sama sekali. _Atau karena aku kini berada di pelukan Viktor? _

Viktor menurunkanku dengan perlahan saat kami sampai di gubuk itu. Mendadak hawa dingin menggigit tulangku hingga aku pun nyaris jatuh bila tidak di tahannya. Ia merangkulku dengan dalam lalu kami duduk di sana. Untungnya tempat itu bersih.

"Sayangnya tongkatku tadi patah saat menyelamatkanmu, Harry. Jadi kita tidak bisa membuat api. Dan sepertinya kayu-kayu di sini semuanya basah karena salju atau air hujan."

Dengan gigi yang bergemeretak kedinginan aku menatapnya, "Maaf."

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena kecerobohanku." Aku kaget saat ia mencoba melepas pakaianku. Namun aku tidak bisa bergerak. Kepalaku terlampau pusing dan semua tulangku linu.

"Kau mau apa?" aku hanya mampu bergumam lemas dan mengigil.

"Tentu saja menyelamatkanmu. Buka bajumu dan aku akan menghangatkanmu."

Sebenarnya aku menolak, namun tubuhku sedang mati rasa. Perasaanku campur aduk antara kedinginan, pusing, malu, dan takut. Kusembunyikan wajahku saat aku kini sudah telanjang bulat—aku takut dengan tatapan Viktor yang aneh. Diam-diam aku pun menutupi bagian-bagian tubuhku yang penting. Tanpa kusadari Viktor ternyata juga sudah telanjang. Ia duduk di sebelahku lalu perlahan memelukku. Kehangatan muncul saat aku berada dalam tubuh besarnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Viktor sembari menatapku.

"Ah, iya kau benar." Jawabku lemah.

Perlahan ia mengamit tanganku untuk diperhatikan, "Tangan dan kakimu kenapa, Harry? Kenapa banyak sekali luka di kulit mulusmu?"

"Umm…" untuk sesaat aku terdiam karena masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi. Namun sepertinya Viktor menunggu jawabanku, "Ada hal mengerikan tadi saat aku dan _Kau-Tahu-Siapa _di hutan ini. Ah, maaf aku tidak bisa menceritakannya. Sangat membuatku trauma."

"Baiklah Harry, kalau itu mengganggumu aku minta maaf." Perlahan tangan Viktor yang hangat menggenggam tanganku yang membeku. Aku melihat gelagat Viktor ingin menciumku dan aku pun berusaha menjauhkan wajahku. Sayangnya ia malah menangkap wajahku dengan lembut dan membuatku nyaman karena tangannya yang hangat—aku belum pernah merasa begini.

"K-kau mau apa lagi, Viktor?"

"Tentu saja memberimu kehangatan. Percayalah, Harry." Tangan hangatnya menggenggam tanganku erat—seolah meyakinkanku. Aku heran mengapa tangannya tidak menjadi dingin sama sekali.

Akhirnya aku menyetujuinya. Ia lalu menciumku dengan lembut dan hangat. Bibir hangatnya yang menyapu bibirku membuatku nyaman. Aku pun membalas ciumannya—dan kini aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Tubuhku yang semula membeku kini menjadi normal kembali. Namun Viktor tidak hanya mencium bibirku, ia juga mencium leherku lalu memberikan gigitan dan kecupan kecil—membuatku gila. Tangannya juga mengusap-usap punggung dan pinggangku—kehangatan tercipta seperti membuat api. Bibir kami kembali bertemu dan kali ini lidahnya memasuki mulutku. Aku pun entah mengapa menyambutnya dengan senang. Desahan kecil muncul dari bibirku yang masih diblokirnya. Namun mendadak desahanku mengencang saat tangan Viktor menyentuh selangkanganku. Kami lalu melepaskan ciuman itu lalu saling berpandangan. Entah mengapa aku terhipnotis—ia menjadi sangat gagah bagiku. Tangannya lalu mendorong tubuhku agar berbaring di lantai batu tersebut. Ia membuka selangkanganku dan terlihatlah milikku yang mengacung dengan kokohnya—betapa panasnya tubuhku kini karena menahan malu.

Tangan hangatnya mengusap pipiku dengan lembut. Senyum menawannya ia tunjukan padaku. Detik berikutnya sesuatu yang hangat, basah, dan lembut membungkus milikku. Saat aku melihat ke bawah ternyata ia sedang mengulum milikku. Aku menggeliat nikmat saat mulut hangat itu terus memanjakanku. Semakin lama ia menaikan temponya dan rasa itu mulai muncul.

"Vik-Viktor! A-aku m-mau k-keluar…aaaaahhh!" Cairan yang sedaritadi di kocok itu akhirnya memuncrat di mulutnya. Rasanya sangat nikmat dan panas. Kulihat dia menelan cairanku dengan napsunya.

Saat kulihat ia akan memasukan miliknya ke dalamku, aku langsung terbelalak, "Jangan! Kumohon jangan!"

"Kenapa, _Dear_?" raut kekecewaan tentu tampak di wajahnya.

Wajahku memanas saat ia memanggilku dengan lembut seperti itu, "A-aku masih trauma di bagian itu." Ingatanku akan Voldemort yang memasukan ularnya ke dalam analku tadi membuatku ketakutan apabila berhubungan intim hingga ke bagian akhir itu. "Tapi untuk membalasmu, aku akan memanjakanmu dengan oralku saja. Percayalah…" sebuah senyum manis kuperlihatkan padanya. Lalu aku pun segera mengulum miliknya saat ia menyetujuinya tadi. Ia mengusap-usap rambutku dengan sayang. Dan setelah beberapa lama cairannya pun memuncrat di mulutku. Mau tidak mau aku pun menelannya. Kulihat ia tersenyum lalu mengusap wajahku yang berlumuran cairannya.

"_I love you_, Harry."

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

Huwahahaha XD Harry sedang ber-harem shake ria XD nyahahaha XD saya suka seperti ini jadi saya sisipin aja di fict ini XP fufufu

Bagian Nagini yang masuk ke anal Harry itu terinspirasi dari Film Evil Dead XD bagi yang bernyali besar bisa nonton itu XD /sesat

Bocoran chap depan seperti kata saya itu, Harry bakal ber-harem shake XD bukan harlem shake yang jogged-joged gaje XD tapi HAREM SHAKE XD anda tidak tau harem shake? Tanyakan Oom Google XD #plak

O iya, mari ikut bergabung untuk menolak SOPA (Stop Online Piracy Act) Jadi situs-situs berbau buatan penggemar akan ditutup oleh SOPA (youtube, fanfiction, fanart, dll). Batas kita tandatangan sampai 19 Maret 2014. Butuh 100.000 suara untuk menolaknya, sayangnya kini baru setengahnya.  
Bagaimana cara membantu?  
1. Klik Link .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr  
2. Kita gak bisa tandatangan petisi kalau gak sign in, jadi harus buat akun dulu. Klik Create an Account. Nanti kita masukkin alamat email, nama depan dan belakang, lalu kode pos rumah(terserah mau bohong atau enggak), terus jawab pertanyaannya dan klik Create an Account.  
3. Buka email kalian dan klik link di sana, kalian akan masuk ke link STOP SOPA 2014 dan klik Sign this Petition.  
Suara kalian sangat membantu untuk Fanfiction rumah tercinta kita :)

Yosh! Saatnya balas repiu! ^o^

* * *

**miszshanty05**

Ini lanjutannya sudah disajikan :D sankyuu udah RnR yaaa :* :D

* * *

**faremilan**

tidak masalah, tidak masalah ^_^ sudah dibaca saja Alhamdulillah XD hiyahaha

nyehehe jawabannya ada di sini kan? :D oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

**Euishifujoshi**

Jiah itu tuh pasangan heboh :D—RoMione nyehehe XD /di crucio Mione

Woah, jangan hajar Ayah alternative saya XD (?)

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

**Anisa Phantomhive**

Jiahahaha XD kesian Ayah alternative saya TwT saya buat di sini jadi antagonis sebentar XD AH! OMG! Saya membocorkannya! :o oke oke rapopo rapopo… bonus lah '3'

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

**Suzy**

Nyehehe :D ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

**Blukang Blarak**

Jeng-jeng-jeng misteri sudah terungkap :D dan terbukalah misteri baru XD #plak

Eh? Kecepetan ya? Oke, nanti saya coba dilambatin ^w^ #plak makasih masukannya :D

Mtcaaaahh :v penasaran aja :D penasaran bingit tulih saya menunggu repiu anda XD

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

**shikakukouki777**

iya :o tapi ada maksud ko :) /senyum misterius

menurut survey memang begitu :o oke nanti saya banyakin deh Drarry-nya :D

Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

**Lee Kibum**

Nyehehe :D di sini sudah terjawab kan? :D

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

**Guest**

Mtcaaaahh :D nanti juga Cedric & Harry balikan lagi ko XD /bocoran tuh

Yahh liat aja permainan saya nanti XD

Iya :D Harry jadi uke yang dioper-oper XD saya suka, saya suka, saya suka gitu XD

Oke sankyuu udah RnR yaaa :* :D

* * *

**Guest**

Hehehe ^_^ semoga suka yaaa :D

Tenang, KDRT terhadap Harry hanya sementara ko ;)

Wahh, permintaan terkabul! :D /memang itu jalannya XD

Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

**Hana nakagawa**

Ngga masalah, ngga masalah ^_^b sudah dibaca saya syukur :D

Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D

* * *

Yahh, oke sankyuu semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk Read and Review :D yang silent readers juga sankyu walau saya mengharapkan kalian lebih terbuka lagi untuk mengungkapkan gagasan kalian :D tapi rapopo rapopo :D yang penting sankyuu udah berkunjung ^o^


	6. Chapter 6 - Kebohongan Putih

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M **

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. **

**Supernatural—Romache **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 6—Kebohongan Putih**

"KAU sudah bangun, _Dear_? Selamat pagi, _My sweet angel_." Sayup-sayup kudengar sebuah suara yang kini sangat familiar bagiku—Viktor Krum adalah pacarku sekarang. Kalau mengingat bahwa dulu dia pernah punya perasaan khusus dengan Hermione, aku jadi merasa aneh dan ingin tertawa. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku terlalu simpati dengan orang lain. Aku… selalu tidak bisa menolak cinta—karena selama ini aku hidup tanpa belas kasih—tinggal bersama Paman dan Bibiku di dunia _muggle_ adalah mimpi buruk. Lagipula aku juga ingin _move on_ dari Draco dan Cedric.

Kusunggingkan senyum terbaikku padanya di pagi yang cerah ini, "Selamat pagi, _My Prince_."

"Sudah lebih hangat 'kan? Atau kau mau kuhangatkan lagi?" aku tertawa mendengar godaannya.

Kuubah posisiku menjadi duduk, "Tidak terima kasih. Kau bukan membuatku hangat, kau malah membuatku mendidih." Kami tertawa bersama. Rasanya tubuhku tidak nyaman dengan semua cairan yang mengering ini. Belum lagi aku masih tidak memakai sehelai benang apapun, "Eww… sepertinya aku butuh mandi. Kau tahu 'kan ini seperti mandi sperma."

Dia tertawa geli, "Tapi aku lebih suka kau seperti ini. Seksi." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Lalu bibir kami bertemu dalam ciuman hangat di pagi hari. Hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil dan setelah itu kami saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

Sepertinya hutan terlarang ini sudah kembali seperti semula karena Hermione dan Ron menemukan kami pada akhirnya. Mereka terlihat sangat cemas akan keadaanku dan kaget karena aku bersama Viktor—belum lagi saat mengetahui kini kami berpacaran. Hermione langsung tertawa bahagia sementara Ron terlihat senang juga—mungkin ia takkan punya saingan lagi untuk mendapatkan cinta Hermione.

Saat pertama kali melihat Hogwarts, aku hanya bisa memandangnya nanar. Sekolah yang kucinta ini sepertinya saat aku tersesat sangat porak-poranda oleh _Death Eaters_. Namun terlihat bahwa warga sekolah sekarang lebih tenang karena perang itu sudah berakhir. Melihat ini semua aku jadi teringat Draco. Ia pasti juga ikut andil dalam perang ini—sebagai _Death Eater_.

Viktor merangkul pinggangku. Kutatap wajahnya yang sepertinya sedang memberikan kode padaku yang entah apa itu. Namun saat aku melihat arah matanya yang mengarah ke depan, aku jadi mengerti. Di sana… Cedric memandangku dengan nanar. Entah kenapa hatiku mendadak sakit dan napasku sesak. Dengan cepat Viktor memelukku erat. Tanpa kutahu, Viktor tersenyum kemenangan ke arah Cedric.

"Kau tak perlu takut, _Dear_. Aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku takkan menyakitimu." Kata Viktor dengan lantang bermaksud untuk menyindir Cedric.

Kulihat Cedric menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa. Lalu dia pun membalikan badannya untuk pergi. Kini punggung itu menjauh. Aku sangat membenci diriku! Kenapa? Kenapa aku masih punya rasa untuk orang yang telah menyakitiku? Apalagi orang itu sudah berbohong dengan liciknya.

.

.

.

Hogwarts kini telah kembali seperti semula. Tentu saja butuh berminggu-minggu untuk memperbaikinya menjadi baru lagi. Sekolah pun dimulai seperti semula juga dan itu membuat Viktor dan semua orang yang telah membantu Hogwarts, memutuskan untuk pamit. Well, kukira _long distance relationship_ sepertinya mudah kujalani. Namun ternyata ini sangat berat. Rasanya seperti tidak punya pacar. Tak ada yang memelukku atau melindungiku secara langsung. Dan aku kembali dilema. Aku merindukan Draco dan aku juga ingin kasih sayang Cedric. Belum lagi pelukan Viktor yang hangat selalu membuatku mabuk. Ya ampun! Aku ini serakah sekali!

Kulempar sebuah kerikil ke Danau Hitam di hadapanku. Berharap semua kegalauanku ikut terlempar jauh. Aku iri dengan Hermione dan Ron yang kini sedang tidak bisa diganggu—sebenarnya mereka tidak keberatan ada aku di antara mereka, namun tentu saja aku tidak mungkin mengganggu acara khusus mereka.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" sebuah suara yang tidak kukenal membuatku terlonjak kaget. Seorang pemuda gagah bertubuh kekar berdiri di hadapanku kini. Mungkin jika aku wanita aku akan menjerit kegirangan karena senyuman manis itu di wajah tampannya.

"Silahkan. Ini untuk siapa saja, kok." Aku menggeser bokongku bermaksud agar dia bisa duduk.

"Terima kasih." Ia pun duduk di sebelahku. Yang membuatku risih adalah tatapannya—rasanya seperti ditelanjangi, "Kau Harry Potter, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk lemah, "Yeah. Sudah jelas bukan?"

"Aku Cormac McLagen. Kita seasrama namun tidak pernah saling kenal." kuterima jabatan tangannya. Seketika mataku terbelalak saat mendadak ia mencium punggung tanganku layaknya aku ini seorang putri. Dengan cepat aku pun menarik tanganku kembali.

"Hey! Kau ini kenapa?" protesku.

"Kudengar kau _single_?"

Alisku mengerut heran. Suaraku terkumpul di tenggorokan ingin dikeluarkan dengan nada tinggi, "Hey! Aku punya pacar! Hanya saja kami_…_" kupelankan suaraku karena sedihnya, "_LDR_"

"Ayolah Harry. Bisakah kita bermain? Dia takkan mengetahuinya!"

Cormac menghimpitku ke pohon. Dia mencoba menciumku namun aku terus menghindarinya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua pundakku erat. Dan tangan itu berpindah menjadi menangkap wajahku. Mataku terbelalak sempurna saat akhirnya bibirku dilumatnya dengan kasar. Aku mencoba mendorongnya namun tenaganya terlampau kuat. Tubuhku berontak dengan kuat. Sayangnya ia tidak peduli dan tidak terpengaruh.

Tubuhku mengejang saat ia berhasil merobek paksa kemeja putihku. Lidahnya menelusuri seluruh titik di tubuhku. Aku mencoba berteriak minta tolong namun tiada satupun yang mendengarku. Jeritanku melengking saat ia berhasil melepas celana panjangku lalu mengulum milikku dengan kalap sementara jari telunjuknya mencoba menusuk bagian bawahku. Lagi-lagi… permainan setan itu diputar lagi… Duniaku kini sangat kontras. Semua berputar mengerikan saat jemari itu menari-nari di bawah. Entah kenapa yang terlintas saat ini di pikiranku adalah Cedric. Cedric! Tolong aku!

"Menyingkir kau anjing bau!" Aku mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal. Suara orang yang tadi kuminta untuk datang. Mantan pacarku. Cedric.

Mendadak sebuah tinjuan super dilayangkan Cedric di wajah Cormac. Seketika Cormac terpental jauh. Namun yang membuatku kaget adalah wujud Cormac berubah menjadi sosok serigala besar. Serigala itu berlari menuju Cedric dan menggigitnya. Aku mengambil tongkatku untuk menyelamatkan Cedric yang kini diterkam serigala itu. Kulempar mantra _stupefy_ pada serigala itu dan itu menyebabkannya terpental dari Cedric. Oke, bagus! Sekarang serigala itu hendak mengincarku.

Kakiku mundur selangkah untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Tapi tubuhku terlalu bergetar takut untuk itu. Aku merunduk dan berusaha melindungi kepalaku dengan kedua lenganku saat kulihat serigala itu hendak menerkamku. Namun aku heran karena tiada apapun yang datang. Saat aku membuka mata dan menegapkan tubuhku lagi, kulihat Cedric berusaha mengalihkan perhatian serigala itu.

"Lari Harry!" teriak Cedric. Kulihat serigala itu mencakar wajahnya.

Tentu saja aku menggeleng. Kuacungkan lagi tongkatku menuju serigala itu. Kulempar mantra _crucio_ dan serigala itu terlihat meraung-raung kesakitan. Entah kenapa setan dalam diriku merayuku terus untuk berbuat kejahatan. Tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk terus menerus melempar mantra _crucio_ itu pada Cormac. Rasanya sangat puas melampiaskan amarahku selama ini—bayanganku kini, Cormac adalah Draco atau Cedric yang kesakitan. Sayangnya mendadak Cedric menahan kedua tanganku ke belakang,

"Hentikan, Harry." Bisiknya dengan sangat lembut di telingaku. Tongkatku yang semula mengacung, perlahan menurun. Tubuhku lemas dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kulihat serigala itu perlahan melarikan diri dengan ketakutan. Pikiranku masih seolah benang kusut. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka aku bisa sekejam itu. Tubuhku terlonjak saat sesuatu menyelimuti pundakku—ternyata Cedric melepaskan blazernya dan memakaikannya padaku mengingat aku masih dalam keadaan tidak baik untuk dipandang.

"Kemejamu sobek dan sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Pakai saja ini dulu." Ucapnya dengan lembut disertai senyuman yang membuat jantungku kembali berdebar kencang. Ya Tuhan! Kenapa aku ini?

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu hubunganku dan Cedric kembali membaik. Kami hanya berteman. Yeah, aku tidak mau mengulang kedua kalinya untuk urusan selingkuh. Biarkan rasa ini membusuk di hati. Toh, aku masih mempunyai Viktor—yang hangat dan bukan setan penghisap darah.

Kelas Ramalan telah selesai dan semua murid sudah bubar kecuali aku, Ron, dan Hermionoe yang masih mengemasi barang-barang. Namun saat aku hendak keluar, mendadak seseorang menepuk pundakku. Saat kulihat ternyata dia adalah Prof. Trelawney dalam keadaan… aneh. Napasnya memburu sementara suaranya tercekik dan parau—seperti ada banyak suara. Ia seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padaku.

"_Berhati-hatilah… dua singa putih dan dua serigala akan bertarung merebutkan seekor rusa… dan… seekor ular besar dengan liciknya akan melilit rusa malang itu…_" perlahan suaranya menjadi seperti semula. Guru berkacamata aneh itu terbatuk-batuk dan mencoba membersihkan tenggorokannya yang gatal dengan berdehem. Ia lalu menatap kami yang masih dalam kebingungan, "Maaf, apakah aku bicara sesuatu?"

Kakiku mundur selangkah, "Umm… tidak, Professor. Kami permisi dulu." Dengan segera aku menggandeng kedua tangan sahabatku itu agar pergi dari ruangan yang aneh itu.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumam Hermione saat kami sedang berjalan beriringan di koridor—jauh dari ruangan tersebut.

Aku dan Ron hanya menggeleng berjamaah. Perlahan aku mendapat panggilan alam yang sudah di ujung, "Ron, Hermione! Aku ke toilet dulu ya." Izinku sambil menahannya. Mereka pun mengangguk. Dan aku pun segera berlari menuju toilet pria.

Sesampainya di toilet aku segera menuju tempat pembuangan air kecil. Kuturunkan resletingku lalu kubuka sedikit celah dari boxerku agar milikku bisa mengeluarkan isinya. Dan aku pun meleguh lega saat akhirnya air seni itu keluar. Namun jika aku melihat barangku, rasanya aku menjadi miris. Aku ini laki-laki, namun kenapa selalu direbutkan laki-laki? Perempuan yang pernah menjadi pacarku hanyalah Cho Chang dan Ginny. Itupun tidak sampai berhubungan intim—aku terlalu polos dan tidak mau melakukannya karena aku belum siap jika kemungkinan mereka akan hamil. Apa ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa sekarang aku menjadi tidak menyukai wanita lagi?

Setelah selesai melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan tadi, aku pun keluar dari toilet. Mataku beredar mencari dua sosok sahabatku—mungkin saja mereka di sekitar sini. Namun mataku tidak menemukan mereka. Akhirnya aku pun berjalan mencari mereka. Mendadak aku berpapasan dengan Cedric dan Cho yang sedang berjalan beriringan. Syukurlah jika mungkin Cedric akan kembali menjadi lelaki normal, namun kenapa mendadak hatiku berdarah?

"Hello Harry!" sapa Cedric ramah sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hey!" balasku dengan canggung, "Kalian serasi!" ucapku setengah hati. Namun aku tetap memberikan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Eh?" pekik Cho menatap Cedric dan Cedric pun menatapnya dengan bingung, "Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, Harry." Kata gadis berwajah oriental itu lembut.

Aku menepuk tanganku keras sambil terus tersenyum paksa, "Ah! Kalian ini bisa saja menyembunyikannya!" kukedipkan sebelah mataku. Lalu aku pun mengambil kedua tangan mereka untuk disatukan, "Begini lebih baik!" ujarku riang. Sebenarnya jiwaku menangis.

"Harry!" gumam Cedric sepertinya berusaha menegurku.

Aku mengabaikan teguran itu, "Baik! Aku akan menunggu pajak jadian kalian! Ah, aku tidak sabar untuk traktiranmu, Ced!" aku tertawa, "Aku pergi dulu."

"Harry!" panggil Cedric namun aku menulikan pendengaranku dan terus berjalan.

Begitu menjauh dari mereka senyumku pudar. Kudaratkan bokongku ke bangku kosong yang tersedia di koridor. Aku tidak bisa menangis. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis! Seharusnya aku sadar dengan apa yang kuperbuat! Seharusnya aku mencintai perempuan—bukan laki-laki! Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan memberiku takdir seperti ini?

Kuremas celana bagian lututku. Saat ini mood-ku dalam kondisi sangat buruk. Ini bertambah buruk saat kulihat Dean Thomas sedang mencium mantanku yaitu Ginny. Hey, aku baru berciuman dengan Ginny sekali! Tapi pemuda berkulit hitam itu terlihat sering sekali melumat bibir gadis itu. Apakah aku terlalu lembek untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki?

Saat aku sedang meratapi betapa lemahnya diriku, seorang wanita duduk tepat di sampingku. Kulihat dia sedang membaca buku. Rambutnya berwarna pirang dan kulitnya pucat—entah kenapa aku jadi mengingat Draco jika melihatnya.

Sepertinya ia merasa diperhatikan olehku. Ia langsung menutup bukunya lalu menatapku dengan senyum lembut, "Oh maaf aku hanya menumpang duduk di sini. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu! Ini untuk siapa saja kok." Jawabku ramah.

Wanita berseragam Ravenclaw itu kembali membaca buku. Suaranya yang lembut masih terasa di pendengaranku. Belum lagi senyuman dengan bibir merahnya—bagai cherry di atas es krim vanilla. Lembut namun dingin tatapannya.

"Umm… kau dari Asrama Ravenclaw, ya?" ucapku berbasa-basi.

"Sudah terlihat, bukan?" jawabnya sambil menatapku. Mata hijau keabu-abuannya membuatku seolah terhipnotis. Jantungku mendadak berdebar kencang dan wajahku memanas. Dia… memiliki aura yang sama seperti Draco.

Aku menggulung bibirku. Berada dekat dengan wanita ini membuatku merasa aneh. Tubuhku panas dingin seperti saat aku berada dekat dengan Draco, Cedric, atau Viktor. Apakah aku jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita lagi? Apakah aku menjadi normal kembali? Aku tidak tahu, namun aku merasa sedikit senang karena aku bisa melupakan ketiga pria itu sejenak.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau merasa tidak nyaman karena ada aku di sini?"

"Tidak!" tegasku. Lalu kulembutkan kembali nada suaraku, "Tetaplah di sini. Kedua sahabatku sedang entah di mana."

"Begitu?" gumamnya, "Kau Harry Potter, bukan? Kau sangat terkenal di Hogwarts maupun di sekolah lain."

"Benarkah?"

Ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Dan kau adalah mantan pacarnya Ginny, bukan? Aku teman Ginny."

"Yeah, tapi sekarang dia 'kan sudah punya yang baru." Gumamku getir.

"Dan kudengar, orientasimu berubah. Kau menjadi berpacaran dengan laki-laki."

Aku tersenyum masam sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Err… itu terjadi begitu saja." Kami sempat saling diam sejenak karena tidak ada topik lain yang bisa kubahas dengannya.

"O iya, namamu siapa?" aku baru sadar bahwa aku belum mengetahui satu hal yang sangat penting itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Luna Lovegood."

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

Wuakhirnya selesai! X_X inilah hasil saya dari curi-curi waktu XD /jadwal saya sekarang sangat padat karena akan menghadapi UN TwT. Walau yang lain berniat hiatus, tapi entah kenapa saya nggak minat untuk itu :D justru kalau ide-ide saya dipenjara, ntar malah overload dan jadi berantakan XD #plak

Oke saatnya balas repiu! ^o^

**miszshanty05**

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

**Euishifujoshi **

hiyahaha XD Daddy Draco & Daddy Cedric pasti muncul nanti :D

rape rame-rame? XD keknya seru tapi kesian :( /oke kapan saya punya rasa kesian? XD #plak

well, sankyuu udah RnR! ^o^ :*

* * *

**himeko**

jiahaha buat arisan XD hahahaha

tenang, ini cuma pelengkap biar padat :D fokus saya bukan ke itu ko :) lagian saya tuh nggak mau setiap cerita saya datar dan mainstream :D harus beda dan ada gregetnya! XD /ngomong apa sih? XD #plak

oke sankyuu udah RnR yaaa :* ^o^

* * *

**Arruka **

tenang :D saya cuma pake itu buat sesaat :D pengin aja gituh bikin selingan berupa Viktor X Harry, Cormac X Harry, & Voldemort X Harry :D jarang yang gitu XD

ini biar beda & ngga mainstream :D

oke sankyuu udah RnR! :* ^o^

* * *

**Anisa Phantomhive**

cuma selingan Anisa-saaaannn _ :D cuma salah satu bagian dari acara harem shake Mommy Harry XD nyahaha /ketawa nista

oke, sankyuu udah RnR! :* ^o^

* * *

Oke sankyuu untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan merepiu :D yang silent readers juga sankyuu-seengganya udah mau membaca penpik abal buatan saya XD

sampai jumpa lagi~ :D :*


	7. Chapter 7 - Tatapan Mata

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M **

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. **

**Supernatural—Romache **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur YAOI #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

* * *

.

.

.

_**Chapter 7—Tatapan Mata**_

DINGINNYA cuaca kala ini membuat tubuhku menggigil. Aku baru saja mengirimkan Hedwig untuk mengantar suratku untuk Viktor. Entah kenapa hubungan jarak jauh seperti ini membuatku lelah. Rasanya ingin aku akhiri saja namun aku tidak enak dengan lelaki itu—usia pacaran kami baru seumur jagung. Kakiku melangkah menelusuri area sekolah yang sepi. Hanya ingin menyegarkan pikiran di suhu udara yang menggigit tulang.

Kulihat sesosok makhluk asing terbang di langit menuju hutan. Membayar rasa penasaranku, aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju tempat makhluk itu mendarat. Betapa mengejutkannya di sana ternyata ada sosok wanita yang kukenal—lebih tepatnya yang mencuri hatiku perlahan. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju wanita itu yang kini asyik membelai makhluk besar itu. Makhluk besar yang memiliki sayap dan tubuhnya sangat tidak proporsional—mirip seperti kuda, namun juga seperti naga. Kaki makhluk itu seperti kaki kuda namun sangat kecil—hanya seperti tulang dan kulit saja, sayapnya mirip seperti sayap kelelawar, berekor panjang, dan memiliki tanduk kecil.

"Halo Harry." Sapa gadis bernama Luna itu tanpa menatapku. Sepertinya gadis pirang itu sudah merasakan hawa keberadaanku sebelumnya.

Kulihat gadis itu tidak beralas kaki. Padahal suhu kala ini sudah nyaris mendekati musim dingin—hanya saja belum turun salju, "Apakah kakimu tidak dingin?"

"Sedikit," jawabnya dengan nada lembut yang kusuka, "Aku hanya malas memakai sepatu. Jika begini, rasanya lebih menyatu dengan alam."

Aku hanya mengangguk perlahan. Kulihat ia membelai kepala makhluk itu lagi, "Umm… hewan-hewan apa itu, Luna?"

"Mereka disebut Thestrals. Mereka cukup lembut, tapi orang-orang menghindarinya sebab mereka sedikit… berbeda." Ia mengeluarkan segenggam daging dari tasnya lalu melemparnya pada para makhluk itu, "Hanya manusia yang abadi dan setengah abadi saja yang bisa melihatnya."

Alisku berkerut heran, "Maksudmu?"

Ia menatapku dengan senyum lembutnya, "Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri."

.

.

.

Hari ini latihan Quidditch asrama Gryffindor dilaksanakan untuk bersaing dengan asrama Slytherin minggu depan. Aku baru menyadari bahwa ternyata Cormac adalah salah satu anggota tim—dan kini aku sedikit risih dengan tatapannya. Berhubung aku adalah seorang _Seeker_, aku yang harus memimpin timku—aku sudah menjadi seorang _Seeker_ sejak tahun pertama dan kata orang itu hal yang jarang. Yeah, tapi aku menyukai permainan ini.

Aku sempat mengumpat kesal saat Cormac sering sekali mencolek wajahku ketika dia sedang terbang melewatiku. Rasanya ingin aku meninju wajahnya yang sok tampan di hadapanku. Hey, aku laki-laki! Aku juga tampan!

"Hati-hati, Harry. Aku tidak mau kulit mulusmu lecet karena permainan ini." Mendadak aku mendengar suara dari belakang tubuhku—suara ini adalah suara Cormac. Amarahku meluap saat dia berhasil mencuri ciuman di pipiku.

"Keparat!"

Latihan pun akhirnya selesai. Rasanya aku tidak puas karena sepanjang latihan, aku sibuk menahan amarah karena kelakuan si manusia serigala itu. Dan begitu latihan selesai aku pun pergi menghindarinya.

Kuambil tasku lalu aku segera pergi untuk berganti baju. Selesai berganti baju aku pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat di pinggir danau. Berbaring sejenak sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Tanpa sengaja tanganku menyentuh tasku. Mataku lalu ikut beralih menuju tas. Seketika mataku membulat dan dadaku sesak. Aku lupa… bahwa gantungan puzzle itu masih kusimpan—menggantung dengan bebasnya di resleting tasku. Dengan ragu tanganku meraih gantungan seribu cerita itu. Tulisan "Dra" pada puzzle gantungan itu membuat sebulir air mata mengalir.

"Aku merindukanmu, Draco!"

.

.

.

Sehabis makan rasanya aku ingin berjalan-jalan sendirian ke menara astronomi. Nostalgia cerita cinta yang palsu akan di mulai. Kakiku terus melangkah menaiki satu per satu anak tangga. Dan begitu sampai di sana mataku langsung menyipit saat melihat seseorang bersurai pirang. Sayangnya dia bukan seseorang yang saat ini kurindukan. Hanya sekedar mirip.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Luna?" tanyaku mendekatinya yang sedang asyik memandang bulan yang terlihat bulat penuh.

"Hanya memandang bulan." Jawabnya dengan suara lembut seperti biasa.

Aku mengangguk sambil meletakan lenganku di pagar balkon. Diam-diam aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya yang kini masih memandang langit. Entah kenapa dia begitu cantik saat bermandikan cahaya bulan. Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa menyukai wanita lagi.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Harry?"

Aku terkesiap mendengar gumamannya. Wajahku memanas dan aku berusaha menyembunyikannya. Tanpa sadar aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Dan aku sangat gugup saat dia menatapku balik.

"Err… tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabku serba salah sambil memasang senyum yang dipaksakan. Dipergoki sedang memperhatikan orang lain itu rasanya memang mengerikan.

"Harry, apa kau mau ikut?"

Sontak aku menatapnya—dua bola mata yang indah. Lututku lemas dan hatiku tunduk padanya. Aku menelan ludahku karena aku tidak dapat menahan rasa ini.

"Ke-kemana?" jawabku.

"Ke rumahku. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada keluargaku. Kau tahu, kau adalah orang satu-satunya yang mau bersahabat baik denganku. Sebelumnya tidak ada yang mau bersahabat dengan gadis yang kata orang sedikit tidak waras ini." Nadanya sangat lirih membuatku sedikit sesak, "Kumohon… aku ingin melihat mereka bahagia."

Karena aku merasa iba, aku pun mengangguk setuju, "Tapi bagaimana kita ke sana? Bukankah kita tidak bisa ber-_apparate_ di sekolah? Dan memakai bubuk _floo_ itu sangat beresiko."

"Tentu saja kita bisa terbang."

.

.

.

Ada rasa takut sekaligus senang saat aku bisa terbang menunggangi Thestrals. Di saat semua orang sudah pergi ke alam bunga tidur, aku dan Luna mengendap-endap menggunakan jubah gaib pemberian keluargaku menuju hutan untuk mengambil Thestrals. Aku kini hanya menumpang di belakang Luna karena aku tidak tahu dia akan membawaku ke mana.

Alisku menyirit heran saat kami tiba di sebuah _manor_ yang sangat besar dan mengagumkan—hanya saja aura gelap menyelubunginya. Aku tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah rumah Luna selama ini. Gadis bersurai pirang bergelombang itu mengajakku untuk masuk. Mendadak aku menjadi gugup dan takut—ini begitu cepat.

Ternyata di dalamnya juga tidak kalah indah. Bergaya Eropa klasik yang sangat berbau gelap. Kakiku melangkah di anak tangga menuruti tarikan tangan Luna. Namun saat kami sudah berada di lantai yang di tuju, mataku langsung terbelalak. Apakah ini mimpi? Di sana… Draco sedang berdiri menatapku… dengan wujud vampirnya.

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Harry. Selamat datang di rumah keluarga vampir…" gumam Luna santai.

Aku terlonjak kaget saat perlahan kedua bola mata Luna yang semula hijau keabu-abuan berubah menjadi merah pekat dan taring gadis itu memanjang. Kulitnya yang semula pucat bertambah pucat. Kakiku mundur selangkah saat aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sudah dikepung oleh para vampir yang siap untuk menerkamku.

"Tidak sulit untuk membodohinya. Cukup menghipnotisnya dan _poof_! Dia mencintaiku, Draco." Kulihat Luna meletakan dagunya di pundak Draco yang masih menatapku. Gadis itu terkikik geli, "Ah, kenapa kau bisa tahan dengan aroma darahnya? Kau tahu, sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku ingin sekali menghisap darah itu sampai habis. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan misi ini. Miris…"

Tanganku mengepal kuat karena merasa sangat kecewa. Kenapa? Kenapa setiap kali aku hendak jatuh cinta, cinta itu malah mengkhianatiku?

Napasku tercekat saat perlahan Luna mendekatiku. Firasat buruk sudah berlalu-lalang dalam pikiranku yang kacau. Akhirnya kubulatkan tekadku untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Namun saat aku baru saja berbalik dengan cepat sesosok wanita berambut hitam keriting dengan pakaian yang aneh sedikit terbuka menghalangiku. Dia terkikik—aku bisa melihat giginya yang hitam. Aku mengambil tongkatku namun mendadak wanita itu melancarkan mantra _expelliarmus_ sehingga tongkatku terpental entah kemana.

"Bagus Bellatrix!" puji salah satu makhluk di sana yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Draco hanya saja surai pirangnya panjang.

"Ini sangat mudah, Lucius." Wanita itu menatapku dengan mata ruby-nya. Lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke leherku untuk menghirupnya—membuatku geli sekaligus risih, "Kau...? Pantas saja Dark Lord sangat menginginkanmu." Dia membelai pipiku namun aku menghindar, "Kau setengah vampir."

Mulutku terbuka karena kaget. Sudah cukup aku menerima kenyataan bahwa pria-pria yang menyukaiku adalah manusia jadi-jadian. Sekarang apa lagi? Aku adalah vampir? Ya, ampun aku harap ini hanya sekedar mimpi atau aku masuk sebuah acara jebakan parodi di televisi.

"Benar Harry. Itu sebabnya Nagini sekarang sedang membuat rahim di dalam tubuhmu. Kau adalah gadis yang ternodai iblis di masa lalu dan sekarang bereinkarnasi menjadi seorang laki-laki. Dulu kau adalah biarawati baik hati yang ternyata adalah seorang putri tunggal Kerajaan Potter. Namamu adalah Hilary Argento atau Hilary Potter." Mataku menyipit sambil terus mendengarkan penjelasan itu, "Kecantikanmu membuat seluruh pangeran dari seluruh kerajaan di muka bumi memujamu. Hingga kabar tersebut terdengar oleh Salazar Slytherin—Kakek buyut Dark Lord. Salazar Slytherin adalah vampir pertama di muka bumi—beliau juga seorang peyihir hebat yang ikut bergabung untuk membangun Hogwarts. Beliau tertarik dengan kecantikanmu dan menodaimu di malam bulan purnama. Bukannya mati, kau malah secara tidak sengaja tersuntik inti darah vampir yang mengalir dalam darah beliau. Kau jadi setengah hidup. Namun sebelum beliau membuat ikatan denganmu, ajal terlebih dahulu menjemputnya. Begitu juga denganmu, karena Kerajaan Potter adalah kerajaan suci, kau terpaksa di musnahkan. Tapi untungnya kau bereinkarnasi dan menjadi keturunan Potter lagi."

"Omong kosong!" teriakku. Aku tertawa hambar, "Kau kira aku akan percaya oleh dongeng yang kau ceritakan itu? Aku takkan percaya lagi oleh omong kosong kalian!"

"CUKUP MAIN-MAINNYA! AKU SUDAH TIDAK SABAR UNTUK MENGHISAP HABIS DARAHNYA!"

Mendadak Luna dengan kekuatan supernya berlari ke arahku lalu menghimpitku di tembok. Aku memekik kesakitan saat punggungku membentur tembok yang keras dan dingin. Dengan cepat wanita bernama Bellatrix dan pria bernama Lucius itu menahan Luna yang kalap ingin memakanku.

"Tenang, Luna! Dia untuk Dark Lord! Apa kau mau dimusnahkan oleh Dark Lord?" rayu Bellatrix—yang sebenarnya menatapku dengan ingin memakanku juga, "Cissy! Bawa Luna menjauh. Aku tahu dia sangat mabuk dengan aroma darah bocah itu." Perintah Bellatrix pada wanita bersurai hitam namun ada sedikit bagian rambutnya yang pirang. Wanita yang dipanggil Cissy itu kurasa adalah Ibunya Draco dan pria bernama Lucius itu adalah Ayahnya Draco.

Akhirnya Luna tenang dan langsung di rangkul oleh wanita itu pergi menjauhiku. Lututku yang lemas tidak bisa berdiri. Lalu perlahan Draco mendekatiku dan berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tinggiku sekarang—yang sedang terduduk di lantai. Aku terkesiap saat tangan dinginnya membelai wajahku. Mataku perih dan berair. Dadaku menjadi sesak. Tanpa kuperintah, air mata menetes dengan derasnya dari kedua organ penglihatanku. Isak tangis muncul membuatku tercekik.

"Draco…" aku terus terisak sambil menyebut namanya. Aku melihat mata ruby-nya sedikit berair.

"Kita harus segera memanggil Dark Lord!" kata Bellatrix dengan angkuhnya, "Draco! Panggil beliau! Aku yakin kalau kau yang melakukannya, beliau pasti bangga padamu!"

Kemudian Lucius mendekati Draco dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada kuping anaknya itu, "Dengar Draco! Kita harus melakukannya! Dengan begitu, keluarga kita pasti akan dimaafkan. Kau tidak mau disiksa lagi dengan batangan perak berlumur bawang putih 'kan? Kau ingin mendapat kekuatan vampirmu lagi 'kan? Serahkan dia pada Dark Lord!"

"Kau takkan melakukannya 'kan, Draco?" bisikku sambil terisak, "Aku mempercayaimu. Jangan membuatku kecewa." Dan Draco sama sekali tidak bereaksi walau Bellatrix terus memaksanya. Dia terus menatapku dengan lembut.

"Dark Lord pasti kecewa padamu, Draco!" teriak Bellatrix kecewa.

"Ya sudah biar aku saja!" sahut Lucius sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. Terlihatlah sebuah tato ular yang melilit sebuah tongkat yang berujung tengkorak.

Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan saat pria itu melancarkan mantra pemanggil iblis tanpa hidung itu. Dengan panik aku berdiri dan hendak melarikan diri. Sayangnya lagi-lagi Bellatrix menahanku dengan tongkatnya yang bisa berubah wujud menjadi sebuah jerat yang sangat menyakitkan. Aku menjerit kesakitan sambil berusaha melepaskan jerat itu.

"Lepaskan dia, Bellatrix!" kudengar Draco berteriak, "Dia… kekasihku."

Mataku terbelalak sempurna. Perasaan hangat yang nyaman menyelimutiku. Aku sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa Draco mengakuiku dan rela berkorban demi aku.

"Oh? Rupanya kau ingin disiksa oleh Dark Lord lagi ya seperti lima puluh tahun yang lalu? Huh?" Bellatrix menarikku hingga kini aku dalam pelukannya—lebih tepatnya cengkramannya, "Sayangnya dia adalah tumbal yang diinginkan Dark Lord. Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati Dark Lord seperti kalian." Ucap Bellatrix dengan nada yang sok imut, "LUCIUS! CEPATLAH!"

Setelah beberapa lama setelah tato di tangan—dekat urat nadi pria itu bergerak-gerak, atmosfir pun menjadi sangat tidak bersahabat. Kegelapan menyelimuti kami. Dan perlahan sebuah wujud yang sangat kutakuti muncul di hadapanku. Aku mencoba meronta namun Bellatrix mempererat cengkramannya. Sosok tanpa hidung itu terkikik sambil mendekatiku. Tangannya yang berkuku panjang menjijikan membelai daguku.

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya, Voldemort!"

Aku terbelalak saat melihat Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya pada sosok di hadapanku ini. Mata Draco berkilat marah. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Voldemort tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mendadak sosok tanpa hidung itu menarik daguku dengan paksa.

"Kau mengenalnya, Draco? Ah, dari yang kubaca di pikiranmu itu sangat mengejutkan!" Voldemort terkikik geli, "Kekasih? Apa kau mempunyai hati, Draco? Setahuku hatimu sudah mati seratus tahun yang lalu—disaat aku menjadikanmu vampir."

"Keparat kau Tua Bangka!" jerit Draco. Kulihat air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "Dia… dia adalah permaisuriku yang kau rebut dulu! Hilaryku… Hilaryku yang ternoda oleh tangan kotor Kakek Buyutmu! Aku takkan membiarkannya mengulang lagi sebuah penderitaan! Persetan dengan rasa sakit yang kudapat dari perak! Aku akan melawanmu! _Avada kedavra_!"

Mendadak Voldemort menghilang dan kutukan itu melenggang dengan sia-sia. Draco mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru arah. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah kekuatan besar membuatnya terpental hingga menghancurkan meja panjang. Tidak hanya itu, tubuhnya pun terangkat dengan sendirinya lalu terlempar lagi ke dinding—hingga dinding itu retak. Tubuhku bergetar dan napasku tercekat melihat tragedi horror ini. Aku menggeleng sambil menitikan air mata.

"Hentikan!" teriakku dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar karena tangis, "Jangan menyakitinya, kumohon! Jika aku yang kau inginkan, bawalah aku…" liriku. Air mata membuat pandanganku menjadi kabur.

Maka seketika siksaan pada Draco pun berhenti. Aku terkejut saat mendadak Voldemort berada di hadapanku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku namun aku terus menghindarinya. Sialnya Bellatrix membuatku berhenti menghindar dengan mencengkram pipiku dengan satu tangannya. Lagi-lagi aku harus berciuman dengan makhluk nista ini. Lalu aku mendesah sambil meronta—memberikan sinyal bahwa aku sudah kehabisan napas. Untunglah dia mau mengerti.

"Kau dengar itu Draco? Kau melihatnya bukan? Dia saja rela menjadi milikku. Dan aku baru saja menciumnya! Di hadapanmu!" tawa Voldemort melengking di ruangan ini, "Lepaskan dia, Bellatrix. Aku ingin memeluknya." Lalu Bellatrix pun melepaskanku dan Voldemort segera memelukku erat, "Aku mendapatkanmu lagi! Hilary Argento—biarawati cantik yang sebenarnya putri Raja Potter yang hilang. Aku akan melanjutkan mimpi Kakek Buyutku—Salazar Slytherin! Aku akan membuat _horcrux-horcrux_ baru bersamamu, Harry!"

"Jangan bawa dia…"

Air mataku mengalir saat melihat Draco yang berusaha merangkak dengan penuh luka mendekatiku yang berada di pelukan Voldemort. Dan berikutnya duniaku menjadi berantakan. Aku hanya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa kini kami sedang ber-_apparate_. Terakhir aku hanya mampu mendengar suara teriakan Draco yang memanggil namaku.

"Harry Potter! Aku mencintaimu selamanya!"

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

Hiyahahaha XD maaf nih baru update X3 /biasanya kan tiap seminggu di di akhir pekan XD tapi ini sudah melenceng dari deadline XD #plak

Oke ini karena Nargles (ujian) XD /woy apa hubungannya?! XD

Wokeh saatnya balas repiu! ^o^

* * *

**Blukang Blarak**

Huwaaaa gomen Luna tidak seperti yang diharapkan ^^'a ini sudah tercantum dalam alur hehehe ^_^ tapi akan ada kejutan yang saya berikan ko ;) tunggu aja :D

Huwaaa sankyuu buat jempolnya :D dan sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D #hug

* * *

**ReDevil10**

Ini masih sebuah misteri~ XD #plak Nanti saya kasih kejutan-kejutan kecil ko ;)

Mungkin nanti bisa saya selipin di antara alurnya ok? ;) sankyuu atas sarannya! ^o^ dan saknyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Euishifujoshi **

Di sini muncul tuh :D umm… kayaknya engga deh, soalnya alurnya nanti Luna cuma jadi temen aja :D /gomene

Serigalanya itu ya… saya belum bisa mengelompokan siapa aja yang jadi makhluk jejadian XD /soalnya ini komplikeited #bahasa-apa-itu? XD #plak Saya cuma mau nanti mengalir apa adanya tapi tetep sesuai alur :D ^_^

Oke, sankyuu udah RnR! :* :D #hug

* * *

**Anisa Phantomhive**

Yeaaahh! :D tapi sayangnya di sini antagonis dulu bentar… XD Cuma bentar ko…

Hie? Tidak suka ama Cedric ya? XD hahaha padahal dia cakep loh /tapi cuma di HarPot menurutku X3 #plak #di-crucio-Cedric

#dengan-lemas-karena-kena-cruciatus nyehehe ^^'a gomene nggak apdet kilat XD ini karena Nargles (ujian) :o #plak

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**miszshanty05**

Ini sudah di lanjut :D Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

Oke sankyuu semua yang udah repiu :D rada kecewa sih ternyata responnya cuma dikit, :/ tapi nggak apa-apa kok! :D saya seneng banget kalian udah mau mampir di penpik gaje ini XD dan untuk para silent readers, saya harap sih kalian bisa terbuka aja ngungkapin pendapat kalian :) saya malah butuh kritik ko biar kemampuan saya lebih bagus lagi! :D ya, saya sadar masih gaje banget TAT hiksu

sekian aja ya, sampai jumpa di chap besok! :D bye bye :*


	8. Chapter 8 - Senyum

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M **

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. **

**Supernatural—Romache **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 8—Senyum**_

HIDUPKU menjadi dipenuhi kegelapan lagi. Air mataku bahkan sudah kering karena setiap hari kutumpahkan. Kekuatanku sama sekali tidak berguna di hadapan iblis terkuat di jagad raya ini. Aku hanya bisa menerima bahwa setiap hari aku harus disiksa. Tangan dan kaki yang dirantai secara berdiri dan sebuah _collar_ melingkar di leherku. Kacamataku sudah dihancurkan. Dan aku dalam kondisi tanpa sehelai benang apapun di sebuah ruangan yang lembab tidak nyaman. Suaraku sudah sangat serak karena setiap hari aku menjerit saat dia menyetubuhiku—aku masih ingat bagaimana sakitnya saat Nagini keluar dari analku. Sejak saat itu aku hanya dijadikannya budak seks.

"Hentikan… kumohon…" pintaku dengan nyaris berbisik—suaraku sudah habis. Tapi iblis keparat itu malah menyeringai sambil memasukan miliknya ke dalam tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa bersuara lagi—hanya jeritan tanpa suara yang keluar dari mulutku.

Dalam gendongannya tubuhku berguncang untuk memenuhi kepuasan nafsunya. Dia menciumku dengan ganas lagi hingga bibirku bengkak. Hidupku sudah hancur! Sudah tiada harapan lagi untuk kabur dari jeratan iblis terkutuk ini.

Seperti biasa setelah memberikan benihnya dalam tubuhku dia meninggalkanku begitu saja dalam keadaan berdiri. Padahal aku sangat kelelahan! Aku ingin berbaring atau hanya sekedar untuk duduk. Tubuhku pun sangat menjijikan karena sudah nyaris seminggu aku tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh air. Aku marah! Aku takut! Aku lelah!

Belum lagi dia berkata bahwa Draco kini juga sedang disiksa karena kelancangannya terhadap Voldemort. Hanya saja Draco disiksa dengan ditempeli perak berlumur bawang putih di sebuah ruang bawah tanah setiap beberapa menit sekali. Katanya rantai yang menjeratnya saja menggunakan perak berlumur bawang putih. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jeritan kesakitannya saat menyentuh perak itu. Pasti dia sangat menderita.

Aku terkesiap saat ada yang membuka pintu. Pikiranku was-was—takut Voldemort datang lagi untuk memuaskan dirinya. Namun mataku seketika menyipit saat melihat sosok itu bukanlah dia. Dan begitu aku melihat sosoknya yang jelas di bawah cahaya, aku terlonjak kaget. Kakiku mundur selangkah karena takut dia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Cormac? Sedang apa kau di sini?!"

"Tentu saja menolongmu!" dia melemparkan mantra _reducto_ untuk melepas rantai yang menjerat tangan dan kakiku. Lalu dia pun memberikanku pakaian dan sepotong roti isi, "Cepat pakai dan makanlah roti itu! Aku taku kau sangat menderita."

Tidak punya pilihan lain aku pun menuruti perintahnya. Aku sedikit kaget saat mendadak dia bertransformasi menjadi sesosok serigala besar lagi. Aku melihat bahwa dia merendah seakan memberiku kode untuk menungganginya. Dengan ragu aku pun naik di atas punggungnya lalu kami pun pergi dari ruangan neraka itu. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa tempat ini begitu luas dan mengerikan—pantas saja Cormac menyuruhku untuk menungganginya. Lalu aku melihat cahaya di ujung tempat ini. Namun seketika aku mengingat bahwa Draco masih ada di tempat ini.

"Tunggu! Berhenti!" perintahku dan Cormac pun menurutinya. Aku pun turun dari punggungnya, "Aku tidak bisa meniggalkan tempat ini tanpa Draco! Dia sedang disiksa!"

Perlahan Cormac berubah wujud menjadi manusia lagi, "Kau gila?! Kita hanya punya satu jam sebelum Voldemort datang! Ayolah Harry! Aku tidak mau melihatmu menderita lagi… aku sadar dulu perbuatanku yang berusaha mendapatkanmu dengan paksa itu sangat menjijikan. Makanya aku rela berlari ke tempat ini untuk menyelamatkanmu! Biarkan aku mengulang perkenalan kita yang semula tidak baik."

Untuk sesaat aku terkesima dan terdiam. Namun tekadku sudah bulat. Draco sudah mengorbankan nyawanya demi aku—walau sia-sia, dan aku harus menyelamatkan cinta sejatiku itu! Aku memunggungi Cormac—menatap lorong gelap itu lagi, "Kalau kau mau mengulang perkenalan kita dengan baik, tunjukanlah! Pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu untuk menolongnya! Buatlah aku tersenyum lagi karena kebaikanmu, Cormac." Lalu senyumanku mengembang saat Cormac dengan wujud serigala besarnya mendekatiku. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya agar aku bisa menaiki punggungnya. Kami pun kembali ke labirin neraka yang gelap itu lagi.

Cukup lama kami mencari ruangan di mana Draco berada dan akhirnya perjuangan kami tidak sia-sia. Berkat insting dan penciuman Cormac yang tajam kami menemukan sebuah pintu yang sudah dirantai dengan kekuatan sihir. Dengan segera aku turun dari punggung Cormac. Pemuda itupun berubah wujud lagi menjadi manusia. Lalu Cormac pun membuka pintu itu dengan mantra _alohomora_ dan tampilah sesosok pemuda yang sangat kucintai di dalam ruangan itu. Air mataku mengalir saat melihat kondisinya yang sangat mengenaskan. Dengan bertelanjang dada tubuhnya nyaris gosong karena perak yang secara otomatis akan datang menempel padanya. Rantai-rantai mengikatnya dengan kuat—aku bisa melihat kilat listrik antara kulit Draco dan rantai itu.

"Jangan mendekat kumohon!"

Aku tersentak dengan larangan Draco, "Kenapa, _Love_? Kami ingin menyelamatkanmu!"

"Pergilah… aku tidak mau kau tersiksa lagi karenaku."

Kedua tanganku mengepal erat, "JUSTRU KARENA TANPAMULAH AKU TERSIKSA!" jeritku parau. Air mata sudah mengalir dengan derasnya di pipiku, "Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal begitu saja olehmu? Kau tahu bagaimana hampa dan sakitnya diriku saat ternyata kau menjebakku? Dan apakah kau tahu bagaimana bahagianya diriku saat mengetahui bahwa kau mencintaiku juga?"

Dia terbelalak mendengar curahan hati yang sudah kupendam lama. Dia lalu tertunduk.

"Ayo pulang… kita mulai dari awal. Kita bisa berjuang bersama! Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok," aku tersenyum lembut sambil mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

Namun mendadak sebuah ledakan menulikan pendengaran kami. Tubuhku bergetar saat aku melihat sosok itu lagi—Voldemort.

"Dasar kau anjing keparat!" mendadak Cormac terpental hingga tak sadarkan diri. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya untuk berusaha menyadarkannya.

"Kau takkan bisa kabur dariku, Harry! Kedua inti sel sperma kita belum melebur secara sempurna! Aku harus terus memberikanmu benihku!"

"Keparat!" aku mengambil tongkat Cormac lalu segera mengacungkannya pada Voldemort, "_Expelliarmus_!" seketika tongkat iblis itu mencuat. Dan segera aku pun mengacungkan tongkat Cormac pada rantai-rantai yang menjerat Draco, "_Reducto_!" senyumku mengembang saat Draco berhasil lepas dari rantai menyakitkan itu.

"Aku akan memberikanmu hukuman yang sangat menyakitkan, Harry!" teriak Voldemort gusar.

"Kalau kau bisa…" gumamku santai. Aku melempar mantra-mantra pada Voldemort yang terus menerus menghindar. Entah kenapa aku bisa melihatnya di manapun dia berada.

"Wow Harry! Bagaimana kau melakukannya?!" Tanya Draco takjub.

"Aku setengah vampir, kau ingat?" jawabku dengan tersenyum kemenangan—ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja di mulutku tanpa kupikirkan. Namun senyumanku perlahan memudar saat merasakan tongkat itu menolakku. Aku tahu bahwa aku bukan pemiliknya, tapi jangan di saat seperti ini!

Aku tersentak saat mendadak Voldemort berada di belakangku. Dia memelukku lalu mendadak aku merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menembus permukaan kulit leherku. Jeritan kesakitan langsung meluncur dariku saat merasakan dia menghisap darahku. Rasanya seperti terbakar dan dicabik-cabik oleh pedang.

"Hentikan!" mendadak Cormac sadar dan bertransformasi menjadi serigala. Ia menerjang dan menggigit Voldemort sampai melepaskanku.

Aku tergeletak sambil terus menjerit dan menggeliat kesakitan. Namun melihat mata ruby Draco yang seolah menyuruhku untuk berusaha bersabar, aku pun menahan rasa sakit itu. Tubuhku bergetar dan air mataku mengalir karena sakitnya. Draco lalu berjongkok di hadapanku lalu mengamit tanganku. Dia menatapku dengan dalam.

"Berikan aku kekuatan, _Love_." Gumamnya lalu detik berikutnya mulutku hanya menganga karena kaget dan sakit. Draco mengigit urat nadiku lalu menghisap darahku dengan kalap. Beberapa kali aku pingsan namun aku sadar kembali di tengah rasa sakit yang mendalam. Dalam keburaman dan lemas aku melihat Draco berdiri dengan aura vampir yang sangat kuat. Sayangnya aku tidak dapat melihatnya bertarung karena kegelapan menjemputku.

.

.

.

Mataku terbuka dan mendapati bahwa kini aku sedang berada di ruangan yang sangat kukenal—_Hospital_ Wings. Dan kulihat ada Cedric di sebelah ranjangku—sedang memejamkan mata dengan posisi duduk dan tangan yang menjadi penyangga kepalanya. Aku tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah lucunya saat tidur. Baru kusadari dia sangat tampan.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan, Harry?" aku terlonjak saat Cedric mendadak bergumam sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. Lalu dengan cepat dia membuka matanya—tampilah sepasang mata hitam manusianya. Lagi-lagi aku dipergoki saat sedang memperhatikan seseorang.

Aku menggaruk pelipisku yang tidak gatal, "Err… hanya melihat. Dan hey! Setahuku vampir tidak butuh tidur 'kan?"

Dia terkikik kecil, "Aku hanya ingin terlihat seperti manusia."

"Bodoh." Gumamku sambil terkikik, "Kau vampir bodoh yang membuatku jatuh ke ngarai cintamu." Ucapku sambil memalingkan wajahku, "Tapi… apakah kalian punya cinta? Maksudku kalian 'kan hanya jiwa yang mati." Lirihku pelan saat mengingat ucapan Voldemort waktu itu.

"Hey!" pekik Cedric. Dia terdiam sejenak, "Begini Harry… tentang kami yang tidak punya rasa cinta itu memang benar. Tapi! Berbeda denganmu! Karena kau mempunyai ikatan benang merah denganku dan Draco di masa lalu—saat aku dan Draco berwujud manusia. Dan ikatan itu takkan pernah mati walau kami jadi vampir sekalipun." Dia mendengus kecil, "Kalau kau mau melihat masa lalumu, aku bisa memberikanmu ingatanku dan kau bisa melihatnya di _pensieve_."

Aku terhenyak mendengar penjelasan pemuda bersurai cokelat itu. Ternyata mungkin aku bereinkarnasi. Aku lalu tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Aku pasti akan sangat senang untuk melihatnya." Mendadak aku merasakan keganjilan, "O iya, Draco dan Cormac di mana? Dan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi pada Voldemort?"

Cedric terlihat bingung untuk menjelaskannya, "Draco, Dumbledore, dan Cormac kini sedang mencari _horcrux-horcrux _yang terpisah di penjuru dunia ini. Dan kabar baiknya Voldemort sudah tewas berkat kekuatan vampir Draco yang berasal dari darahmu, Harry. Dia mengatakan bahwa saat mengonsumsi darahmu, kekuatannya menjadi berlipat ganda—hingga kini bersemangat untuk mencari _horcrux_. Tadinya aku ingin ikut, tapi dia mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjagamu." Dia terdiam sejenak, "O iya, kau harus rutin meminum ramuan ini." Dia menyerahkan segelas ramuan berwarna merah pekat dan kental.

"Apa itu? Darah? Eh?" tanyaku enteng.

"Ini adalah ramuan untuk menggugurkan janin di dalam tubuhmu! Prof. Snape yang membuat. Kau tidak mau mempunyai masalah dengan mengandung anak vampir 'kan?"

Perlahan kuterima gelas itu lalu meminum isinya. Rasanya mirip cokelat bagiku, "Hmm… enak."

Tapi mendadak Cedric terbelalak, "Kurasa jiwa vampirmu mulai mendominasi, Harry. Itu… itu memang darah rusa yang dicampur dengan bahan-bahan kimia yang tidak kuketahui—ayolah Prof. Snape begitu serius meraciknya."

Mulutku menganga kaget. Apakah itu benar?

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian setelah itu aku merasakan kontraksi pada perutku yang mungkin terisi bibit janin. Aku tidak berhenti menjerit kesakitan dan menggenggam tangan Cedric erat saat aku sedang mengaborsikan janin itu. Rasanya seperti tubuhku dirobek menjadi potongan kecil dan diinjak-injak. Air mataku terus mengalir karena menahan rasa sakit ini. Aku berteriak tidak sanggup untuk mengeluarkannya lagi, namun _Madam_ Pomfrey, Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Snape, Prof. Slurghorn, dan Cedric terus menyemangatiku—Ron, Hermione, Neville, dan beberapa temanku menunggu di luar karena tidak diizinkan Prof. Snape. Akhirnya setelah beberapa jam berjuang dengan kesakitan itu aku bisa bernapas lega karena janin yang sudah terbentuk sempurna dan berlumuran darah itu akhirnya keluar.

"Aku mau menggendong bayi itu." Pintaku.

"Harry!" pekik mereka semua tidak percaya.

"Dia sangat berbahaya! Kami akan membakarnya hidup-hidup." Ucap Prof. McGonagall membuatku terbelalak kaget.

"Kumohon… hanya sebentar saja. Bagaimanapun dia adalah bayiku! Darah dagingku sendiri!" pintaku memelas. Air mata menetes dari kedua mataku saat mungkin aku tidak sempat melihat bayiku sendiri untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Akhirnya pertahanan mereka hancur. Mereka dengan berat hati menyerahkan bayi yang di kini masih berlumuran darah itu padaku. Aku tersenyum bangga sambil mencium bayi itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya—ternyata sangat wangi. Aku sama sekali tidak heran bahwa bayiku ini terlihat seperti bayi yang sudah dilahirkan selama beberapa bulan. Dia sudah sangat besar—bahkan terlihat sedang memandangku dengan mata polosnya yang berwarna hijau kebiruan sama sepertiku.

"Dia terlihat seperti bayi berumur tiga bulan, ya?" gumamku sambil tersenyum gemas melihat bayiku itu. Rasanya aku tidak rela berpisah dengannya.

"Bayi vampir memang begitu. Tumbuh secara abnormal. Maka jika dia terus berada dalam tubuhmu, mungkin dia akan menjadi parasit dalam tubuhmu. Dia menghisap seluruh darahmu hingga kau… mati." Jelas Madam Pomfrey.

Alisku berkerut samar. Kutatap lagi bayi tidak berdosa itu. Mata bayi itu seakan memohon padaku untuk tidak memusnahkannya. Aku menciumnya sekali lagi—membiarkan darah yang berlumuran itu menempel di wajahku. Lalu kubelai lembut wajahnya yang polos.

"_Mommy_…"

Aku terlonjak kaget—begitu pula orang-orang di ruangan ini. Tadi bayi ini… bicara? Dengan tatapan tidak percaya aku menatapnya lekat. Dia tersenyum! Aku sedikit merinding melihatnya.

"Harry! Kita harus segera memusnahkannya!" Cedric hendak merampas bayiku itu namun aku malah melindunginya. Aku sama sekali tidak rela dia dimusnahkan.

"Tidak! Dia tidak berdosa! Apa kalian tidak melihat kilau matanya?" aku terus berusaha melindungi bayiku.

"Dia _horcrux_, Harry! Dia bayi Voldemort! Apa kau mau Voldemort bangkit lagi karena bayi itu?!" tegas Prof. McGonagall membuat sebuah tamparan telak di benakku. Seketika aku mengingat apa yang telah penyihir iblis itu lakukan padaku. Aku ingat jeritanku yang habis dan rasa sakit itu, "Dia memang bayi yang tidak berdosa. Tapi kami pun terpaksa. Karena kami tidak mau kegelapan menguasai lagi seperti sebelumnya! Apa kau mau nyawa-nyawa tak bersalah melayang sia-sia karena anak itu?" wanita yang umurnya sudah lanjut itu mendekatiku sambil tersenyum getir, "Jadi kami mohon. Serahkan bayi itu." Pintanya lembut.

Aku terdiam selama beberapa menit. Lalu aku menatap bayi itu yang terlihat akan menangis.

"Harry?" gumam Cedric menyadarkanku kembali.

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku menyerahkan bayi itu. Hatiku terasa teriris saat kulepas dari tanganku, bayi itu menangis kencang. Air mataku mengalir saat bayi itu meraung-raung di gendongan Prof. McGonagall. Aku tidak sanggup saat melihat Prof. McGonagall menusukan taring basilisk—monster ular yang dulu pernah kutaklukan di bilik rahasia di Hogwarts ini—ke perut bayiku. Bayi itu menangis kesakitan. Cedric memelukku agar bisa tenang. Rasanya semuanya menjadi senyap bagiku. Aku tidak dapat mendengar jeritan bayi itu. Aku hanya dapat melihat bayi itu yang mengeluarkan air mata.

Lalu Prof. McGonagall menyerahkan bayi yang sekarat itu pada Prof. Snape.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sanggup melihatnya, _Mr_. Potter. Jadi aku akan membakarnya di tempat lain." Ucap Prof. Snape. Dia lalu pergi. Bersama bayiku yang sekarat dan hendak di bakar!

Tidak! Ini sangat mengerikan! Aku terus menatap punggung Prof. Snape yang berjalan menjauh. Lalu hilang di balik pintu _Hospital Wings_ ini. Rasanya batinku sedang dicabik-cabik membayangkan bagaimana raungan kesakitan bayiku yang dibakar. Aku tidak sanggup!

"Maafkan _Mommy_!" aku hanya bisa berbisik dengan napas yang tercekat.

.

.

.

"Harry, ini bukan salahmu! Kau harus tegar!" Hermione menggenggam tanganku seolah menyalurkan tenaga untukku.

Dengan senyum masam aku menatapnya, "Kau tidak mengerti, 'Mione. Saat aku melihat mata bayi itu… rasanya aku melihat masa depan." Gumamku pelan. Mataku menerawang jauh ke jendela yang menampilkan lukisan langit biru yang indah.

"Kau membuatku geli, _Mate_!" Ron malah tertawa. Aku sedikit tersenyum saat Hermione memukul belakang kepalanya menggunakan buku tebal.

"Kau memperkeruh suasana, Ron!" gumam Hermione garang.

"Maaf." Ron mengusap bagian kepalanya yang tadi dipukul Hermione—sepertinya luar biasa jika mendapat tamparan dari buku 1000 halaman yang menurut Hermione adalah bacaan ringan itu. Oh, sungguh aku ingin tertawa.

Senyumku pudar kembali saat melihat awan yang berarak di langit biru.

"Hello!"

Aku, Hermione, dan Ron langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari pintu utama _Hospital Wings_ ini. Ternyata Cedric yang datang. Pemuda tampan itu mendekati kami dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Ron, Hermione, kalian dipanggil Prof. McGonagall." Ujarnya.

"Tapi Harry bagaimana?" elak Hermione.

"Aku yang akan menjaganya," jawab Cedric cepat. Ia mengambil salah satu bangku lalu menyeretnya ke dekat ranjangku, "Kalian bisa pergi."

"Baiklah," ucap Ron. Ada sedikit nada kecewa padanya. Ia dan Hermione lalu menatapku, "Harry, kau taka pa 'kan jika kami tinggal?" aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu. Bye…"

_Hospital Wings _pun kini menjadi sunyi karena kepergian kedua sahabatku itu. Aku agak terkesiap saat Cedric mendadak menggenggam tanganku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, _Honey_?"

Dipandangi seperti ini membuatku gugup, "Ah, membaik. Sepertinya." Bahuku agak berjingkat saat perlahan Cedric mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Ia menggenggam tanganku sehingga aku tidak bisa kabur dari ciumannya.

Kami berciuman lembut. Tidak ada lumatan. Hanya kecupan dalam yang membuat hatiku bergejolak dan pipiku memanas. Pada bagian akhir ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahku pelan. Bibir kami terlepas namun tatapan kami masih menyatu.

"Hilary…"

Aku terbelalak saat mendengar gumaman Cedric tersebut. Dia memanggilku dengan nama masa laluku, "Ced?" gumamku tak percaya.

"Kau mau melihat masa lalumu, Hilary?" tawar Cedric sambil menatapku lekat.

Aku hanya mengangguk mantap.

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

Saya selesaikan ini dengan ngebut sebagai rasa maaf karena waktu itu telat update XD #cieileh

Oke saatnya balas repiu! ^o^

* * *

**Anisa Phantomhive**

Nyehehehe XD Daddy Draco memang lelaki idaman XD bangga saya jadi anaknya! XD /sejak kapan Draco punya anak payah macam saya? XD

Tonjok Mbah saya (Lucius) sih nggak apa-apa :D tapi jangan Bellatrix XD ntar dirimu bisa terkena cruciatus lho XD

Okay, sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Euishifujoshi**

Nyehehe iya :D bagaimana? Rada mengecewakan ya? Gomen… ^^'a

Eh, ini sudah rada panjang belum? :D saya berusaha manjangin lagi tapi susah ^_^

Nah, Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**miszshanty05**

ini sudah dilanjut :) sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**sherry dark jewel**

mau TomRry? :D oke chap depan saya usahain ada pair itu :D tapi mungkin bukan pake karakter "Harry", tapi pake karakter "Hilary" nggak apa-apa? :D (mungkin pas bagian sama Harry-nya dikit)

Oke sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Fujoshi Ren **

Huwaaa ternyata masih ngebut juga TAT banyak banget repiewer yang bilang gituh T_T hiksu dan padahal saya sudah mencoba mengurangi kecepatan TwT /mungkin inilah penyebabnya karena saya kalau berkendara mirip rosi si tetangga sebelah XD #plak

Nyahahaha Mommy Harry memang mukanya itu imut kuadrat eh kubik XD jadi jangan salah pada pengin harem shake-an sama doi XD /dicrucio Mommy Harry

O-oke (lemes karna di crucio) Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D dan sankyuu udah nge-fav ^_^ #hug

* * *

Oke sankyuu semua yang udah repiu :D rada kecewa sih ternyata responnya cuma dikit, :/ tapi nggak apa-apa kok! :D saya seneng banget kalian udah mau mampir di penpik gaje ini XD dan untuk para silent readers, saya harap sih kalian bisa terbuka aja ngungkapin pendapat kalian :) saya malah butuh kritik ko biar kemampuan saya lebih bagus lagi! :D ya, saya sadar masih gaje banget TAT hiksu

sekian aja ya, sampai jumpa di chap besok! :D bye bye :*


	9. Chapter 9 - Benang Merah Masa Lalu

**CeRry X DraRry**

**M **

**Harry Potter seorang pemuda biasa yang sederhana. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebuah masa lampau mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang sangat penting. Kedua jari manisnya yang terlingkar benang merah sama sekali tidak bisa di lepaskan karena ia telah diikat dalam cinta segitiga di mana dirinya adalah sosok manusia yang aroma darahnya sangat menggiurkan para kaum vampir. **

**Supernatural—Romache **

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling**

**Dua Cincin Benang Merah by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

**Oh tentu saja bagi yang belum kuat uji nyali, bisa undur diri XD karena jangan salahkan author jika readers merasakan desiran darah yang geli, jantung terpacu, tubuh memanas, senyum nista takkan luput, dan mempersulit malaikat mencatat amal buruk untuk mencatat perbuatan XD Berisi unsur ****YAOI**** #tentusaja# Lemon & Lime, gaje, abal, kagak vulgar, dll.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9 — Benang Merah Masa Lalu**

RUANGAN Dumbledore masih kosong. Aku memasuki ruangannya bukan untuk bermaksud buruk. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuketahui dari cairan keperakan dalam botol kecil yang sedang kupegang ini. Ya, ini adalah cairan memori dari Cedric. Aku hanya ingin melihat isinya dengan menggunakan _pensieve_ di sini—untunglah Dumbledore selalu mengizinkanku untuk menggunakannya.

_Pensieve_ masih tersimpan di lemari seperti biasa. Aku mengangkat benda yang seperti piring bundar besar dengan huruf rune kuno disekitarnya itu ke atas meja. Lalu perlahan kutuang cairan memori Cedric ke dalamnya. Memori-memori itu berputar putih keperakan dan aneh. Tanpa ragu, dengan rasa nekat, aku terjun ke dalam piring bundar yang terlihat seperti lautan langit kelabu.

Aku jatuh seketika di cahaya mentari, dan kakiku menemukan landasan yang hangat. Waktu aku meluruskan diri, aku menyadari bahwa kini aku berada di sebuah taman kecil yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga. Aku melihat seorang gadis cantik memakai gaun Inggris tempo dulu yang sangat sederhana dan sedikit kumal sedang berdua dengan orang yang sangat kukenal—Cedric. Ah, wajah Cedric sama sekali tidak berubah. Dan kurasa aku tahu siapa gadis itu. Ya, sepertinya gadis itu adalah aku di masa lalu atau bisa kusebut Hilary Argento atau Hilary Potter.

Kulihat Cedric berlutut sambil mengecup punggung tangan Hilary, "_Honey_, aku tahu kau sudah mengabdikan dirimu pada Tuhan. Kuakui imanmu sangatlah kuat. Tapi terkadang kita tidak harus berjalan lurus 'kan?" Cedric menatap Hilary lekat, "Tuhan sudah menciptakan cinta di antara manusia. Dan kini aku berlutut padamu untuk meminta kepercayaanmu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ia memperlihatkan sekotak cincin emas dengan permata cantik ditengahnya.

Hilary tampak berseri-seri. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya sendiri di depan dada sambil memejamkan mata, "Maafkan aku Tuhan. Karena tidak bisa menjadi pelayan-Mu yang baik. Karena aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pria ini. Biarkan hamba-Mu ini merasakan cinta di dunia ini. Dan tolong berkatilah kami. Amen." Setelah itu ia membuka kedua mata beriris hijau kebiruannya untuk menatap Cedric. Ia mengangguk setuju. Lalu cincin itu tersemat di jari manis kirinya.

Pemandangan itu lalu mengabur dan perlahan kini aku melihat Hilary dan kedua orang tuanya—sepertinya, sedang duduk di ruang tamu sederhana menerima para tamu yang sepertinya sangat penting. Para tamu itu memakai pakaian kerajaan yang sangat mewah.

"Begini tuan dan nyonya Argento. Kami di sini ingin menyampaikan sebuah amanat bahwa anak perempuan anda ternyata adalah seorang anak Raja Potter." Ujar salah satu pria dengan tuxedo rapi itu.

Mendadak pria berbaju kumal yang duduk di samping Hilary berdiri sambil menggebrak meja, "Tidak! Hilary sekarang adalah anak kami! Salahkan Raja Potter yang dulu membuang anaknya ini di sungai!" aku sangat terkejut mendengar ini. Kulihat Hilary pun sama terkejutnya denganku.

"Tapi kalian harus mengembalikannya! Atau kalian akan dihukum mati oleh raja!" ujar pria tuxedo lainnya.

Kedua orang tua Hilary tampak bungkam. Lalu kulihat Hilary langsung berdiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, "Biarlah aku pergi, Ayah, Ibu. Aku tidak mau kalian menderita. Aku berjanji akan mengirimkan kalian uang dan makanan agar kalian tidak kekurangan lagi."

"Hilary!" potong wanita dengan gaun kumal. Sepertinya itu adalah ibu angkat Hilary.

"Tenanglah, Bu. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Pemandangan itu mengabur menjadi suasana istana. Kulihat kini Hilary menggunakan gaun mewah dan wajahnya sudah bening bak kristal. Ia kini memakai mahkota cantik di rambut kecokelatannya. Lalu ia kini berjalan menuju ruangan mewah di mana ada raja dan ratu di sana sedang minum teh. Raja dan ratu yang sebenarnya adalah kedua orang tuanya itu mempersilahkan Hilary untuk duduk di salah satu sofa mewah empuk.

"Putri Hilary, kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik. Sudah banyak pangeran yang mengantri untuk meminangmu. Kami sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkanmu dengan salah satu pangeran di antara mereka." Ucap sang Ratu Potter dengan anggun.

Hilary berdiri, "Tidak! Aku sudah hendak menikah dengan Cedric saat kalian menyeretku ke istana ini. Kalian bisa lihat cincin ini?" ia memperlihatkan jari manis kirinya yang terlingkar sebuah cincin emas.

"Siapa itu Cedric? Dia berasal dari kerajaan mana? Apa dia berdarah biru juga? Itu cincin emas asli 'kan?" Tanya sang ratu mendesak.

Hilary tampak menghela napas sambil memejamkan matanya, "Dia… dia hanya seorang pria biasa dari kalangan rakyat biasa. Tapi aku mencintainya! Aku bahkan rela melepas status biarawatiku hanya untuk menikah dengannya!"

"Putri Hilary! Cinta bodohmu itu tidak akan bisa membuat semua sejahtera! Kita harus membuat investasi! Apa yang kita dapat jika kau menikah dengan rakyat jelata? Mau ditaruh mana wajah kita?"

"Tapi…"

Sang raja menatap Hilary tajam, "Menurut saja! Atau aku akan membunuh Cedric." Ia menyesap tehnya dengan sangat berwibawa, "Sekarang kau berhias dirilah agar besok tampak cantik untuk bertemu dengan pangeran yang akan meminangmu!"

Lagi-lagi pemandangan mengabur menjadi suasana meja makan. Di sana aku melihat sosok yang sangat kukenal sedang memandangi Hilary.

"Jadi bagaimana, Pangeran Draco?" Tanya salah satu wanita yang nampaknya tak asing bagiku. Ah, wanita itu pasti Ibunya Draco. Dan ada Ayahnya Draco juga di sana.

"Aku sangat terkesan." Gumam Draco puas. Ia terus memandangi Hilary. Sementara aku melihat Hilary risih dengan tatapan itu, "Kurasa aku setuju saja dia yang akan menjadi permaisuriku."

Aku melihat wajah Hilary menjadi murung saat kedua orang tuanya memberi keputusan tentang hari pernikahannya besok. Aku rasa Hilary tidak mencintai Draco.

Pemandangan itu kabur kembali menampilkan sosok Cedric yang sedang melamun di suatu atap rumah. Ia tampak memperhatikan cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya. Cincin kawin yang sama seperti milik Hilary. Perlahan aku melihat air matanya mengalir.

"Hilary… aku… aku bahkan kini tidak bisa bernapas! Sakit sekali!" Cedric menangis dengan pilu. Membuatku ikut terluka. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya, "Tidak apa kau meninggalkanku. Tapi suatu hari nanti aku ingin agar kita bisa bersama! Di kehidupan selanjutnya!" kedua alisku mengerut galau. Kurasa aku tahu kenapa saat itu ia pernah menyiksaku saat aku memutuskannya. Ya, luka batinnya sangat kuat hingga tidak bisa disembuhkan. Aku jadi sangat iba dan menyesal menyakitinya hingga sekarang.

Lalu kini aku melihat Hilary sedang mengendap-endap keluar dari istana. Aku tidak begitu mengerti tujuannya, namun dapat kusimpulkan bahwa ia mungkin sedang mencoba kabur dari acara pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan itu.

"Masa bodoh dengan kerajaan! Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan Cedric!" gumamnya pelan saat sedang berlari dengan kaki telanjang. Ia sudah berlari jauh hingga kini berada di sebuah hutan dengan bulan purnama sebagai penerangnya.

Namun perlahan suasana menjadi sangat mencekam. Udara menjadi sangat dingin dan kegelapan menyelimutinya. Mendadak sebuah sosok pria pucat berdiri di hadapannya dengan gigi taring yang menyembul di antara bibirnya. Dan yang membuat mataku langsung terbelalak adalah mendadak sosok itu memperkosa Hilary hingga Hilary hendak mati. Lalu aku melihat sosok itu menyalurkan darahnya sendiri pada lengan Hilary dengan cara menggigitnya. Kini kutahu bagaimana aku menjadi setengah vampir. Namun belum selesai vampir itu menyalurkan darahnya, Cedric mendadak datang.

"Hilary!" dengan beraninya Cedric meninju vampir itu hingga vampir itu agak terhuyung ke belakang. Adrenalinku terpacu melihat pertarungan langka itu, "Pergilah kau, vampir keparat!"

Sosok itu menatap tajam Cedric. Lalu sosok itu perlahan menyeringai senang, "Hebat juga kau bisa meninjuku hingga aku agak pusing. Kau pasti bisa menjadi vampir yang sangat kuat. Aku Salazar Slytherin! Raja vampir pertama dan terkuat! Bergabunglah denganku, maka kau dan pacarmu ini takkan kusakiti!"

Cedric mendengus remeh, membuatku ikut tersenyum seolah _"aku suka gayamu!"_, "Pacarku sudah diperkosa olehmu dan aku ditawari untuk bergabung menjadi setan penghisap darah sepertimu? Huh! Yang benar saja! Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tertarik!"

Sosok itu menatap Cedric tajam, "Sombong sekali dirimu! Kalau begitu lawanlah aku! Maka kau bisa mendapat pacarmu kembali!"

Aku sangat terkagum dengan kemampuan Cedric dalam bela diri—apalagi dia kini sedang melawan vampir terkuat! Mataku sama sekali tidak berkedip melihat pertarungan mereka. Padahal Cedric masihlah manusia biasa di sini, namun kekuatannya sudah seperti vampir atau penyihir.

Lelaki bersurai hitam itu meninju, menendang, dan berputar dengan keren. Rasanya aku seperti melihat film aksi menggunakan kacamata 3 Dimensi—seperti di dunia _muggle_. Mataku terus mengikuti langkah lari mereka yang gesit. Hebatnya Cedric yang masih manusia itu bisa berlari sangat kencang untuk menghindari vampir itu. Detik berikutnya dengan sigap, Cedric menunduk untuk menghindari cakaran Salazar. Sebagai balasan, Cedric lalu melompat dan menendang kepala vampir itu hingga terpental.

Aku bertepuk tangan saat vampir itu sampai terpojok karena kemampuan Cedric yang luar biasa. Namun mendadak mataku terbelalak saat vampir itu melancarkan perlawanannya yang terakhir yaitu menghisap darah Cedric hingga habis lalu dikembalikan lagi. Darah Cedric kini yang terkontaminasi darah vampir. Vampir itu tertawa kemenangan saat Cedric meraung-raung kesakitan di tanah. Aku tahu rasanya pasti sangat sakit seperti terbakar. Ini tidak adil! Salazar itu sangat licik! Kalau dia tidak menancapkan taringnya di pergelangan Cedric, pastilah kini Cedric yang menang.

"Selamat bergabung, Cedric Diggory! Aku mengagumi kekuatanmu! Kau akan kutempatkan pada posisi yang luhur di organisasiku." Lalu mataku terbelalak dan aku ingin menghentikan vampir itu untuk membawa Cedric bersamanya, namun aku mengingat kembali bahwa aku ini sekarang hanya sosok transparan yang kasat mata.

Masa di sini berubah lagi. Aku melihat Hilary sedang diikat di sebuah tiang kayu besar di tengah kerumunan orang-orang. Dibawah kakinya ada kayu bakar yang sudah disusun. Aku mendengar demo orang-orang yang menuntut kematian untuk Hilary. Asumsiku adalah Hilary tertangkap warga dan terdeteksi bahwa ia sudah terkontaminasi darah vampir—seperti cerita yang kudengar sebelum ini.

"Bakar dia! Dia tidak pantas berada di sini lagi!"

"Seorang putri yang kotor!"

"Kami tidak mau kalau nanti kau menjadi monster yang menjadi terror!"

"Bakar! Bakar!"

Seru orang-orang tambah menggila. Aku melihat Draco yang meronta-ronta karena ditahan beberapa prajuritnya agar tidak mendekati Hilary yang sedang dieksekusi. Lalu sang raja mendekati Hilary yang wajahnya kini basah karena air mata.

"Ayah! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Tolong lepaskan!" pinta Hilary memelas.

"Putri… maafkan kami. Kami terpaksa karena kami tidak mau kau menjadi contoh yang buruk bagi rakyat. Dan kami juga sedang memusnahkan manusia yang dijadikan vampir oleh Salazar Slytherin." Sang raja menghela napas menyesal, "Maaf, sayang. Untuk yang kedua kalinya." Ia lalu menerima obor dari prajurit yang berada di sampingnya. Ia membakar kayu-kayu di bawah itu dengan obor di tangannya. Kayu pun lalu termakan api. Aku agak berjengit ngeri saat Hilary menjerit-jerit kepanasan karena api itu lalu memakannya. Para warga bersorak gembira terkecuali raja Potter dan ratunya, Draco dan kedua orang tuanya. Draco tampak menangis histeris saat Hilary perlahan tidak bergerak lagi. Sungguh horror.

Pemandangan berubah lagi menjadi di sebuah kastil gelap. Alisku menyirit saat melihat sebuah pemandangan yang ganjil. Cedric di sana dirantai dan disiksa dengan perak agar mau menjadi pengikut setia Salazar. Tapi laki-laki itu tetap pada pendiriannya yaitu tidak. Ini membuat Salazar bertambah murka.

"Sungguh keparat Kerajaan Potter itu! Telah membunuh Hilaryku yang berharga!" umpat Salazar, "Padahal baru kali ini aku jatuh cinta." Kulihat Cedric langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Cedric melengking.

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Hilary Potter sudah dibakar! Dia sekarang sudah mati!" jelas Salazar dengan gusar.

Kulihat Cedric sangat terpukul. Lalu perlahan ia menjadi tunduk pada Salazar dan mempunyai dendam pada Kerajaan Potter yang sudah membuatnya sakit hati sampai dua kali. Ternyata yang mempunyai misi seperti ini tidak hanya Cedric. Draco pun bersujud pada Salazar agar bisa menjadi pengikutnya. Dan dengan senang hati Salazar menerimanya karena Draco juga merupakan asset yang besar.

Rupanya mereka sukses besar. Mereka berhasil membuat Kerajaan Potter hancur. Draco dan Cedric bekerja sama atas dasar dendam cinta. Salazar sangat puas dengan dua tangan kanannya yang memiliki kekuatan unggul itu. Namun itu juga berbalik padanya. Draco dan Cedric menyadari benar bahwa yang menyebabkan Hilary harus meninggal adalah Salazar sendiri. Jadi dengan kekuatan kombinasi mereka yang super, dengan mudahnya Salazar pun tewas mengenaskan.

Draco dan Cedric lalu menjalani hidup seperti biasa hanya saja sebagai golongan vampir. Draco bahkan terpaksa mengubah keluarganya menjadi vampir agar terhindar dari kematian. Karena Cedric sudah sangat dekat dengan Draco, maka ia dijadikan saudara angkat di keluarga Malfoy. Namun mereka harus terus menerus menyembunyikan identitas karena tidak mau dimusnakan manusia biasa. Hingga suatu hari saat mereka berdua sedang di hutan, mereka melihat seekor rusa jantan. Keduanya berebut untuk mendapatkan rusa itu hingga akhirnya Dracolah yang mendapatkannya.

"Aku merasakan bahwa rusa itu adalah reinkarnasi Hilary…" gumam Draco menyesal telah menghisap darah rusa itu hingga mati. Aku terlonjak kaget. Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti tentang ucapan Prof. Trelawney waktu itu.

Lalu aku diajak untuk menelusuri memori lainnya. Ternyata mimpi Salazar tidak berhenti di situ. Salazar memiliki cicit yaitu Tom Riddle atau yang kini dikenal sebagai Voldemort. Aku melihat Voldemort dalam versi muda itu sedang berusaha mencari Draco dan Cedric karena telah berkhianat. Sayangnya Draco tertangkap dan kembali menjadi Death Eater—karena ia disiksa dengan perak. Sementara Cedric kabur dengan lihainya.

Voldemort mendengar sebuah berita bahwa Hilary bereinkarnasi kembali menjadi aku yang sekarang—menjadi Harry Potter. Aku hanya bisa tercengang saat mengetahui penyebab kenapa Voldemort mencoba merampasku dari ayah dan ibuku dulu. Yang menyebabkan Ayahku yaitu James Potter dan Ibuku Lily Potter meninggal karena melindungiku yang masih dalam ayunan kamar. Tapi saat Voldemort hendak menculikku, Cedric datang dan melawannya hingga Voldemort tewas. Dan Cedric pun membebaskan Draco beserta keluarganya dari status Death Eater.

Cedric terus menunggu dan melindungiku tanpa kusadari hingga aku dewasa dan bersekolah di Hogwarts. Ia dan Draco lalu memohon pada Dumbledore agar mereka diizinkan untuk menjadi siswa di sini semata-mata hanya untuk melindungiku dari kemungkinan Voldemort bangkit lagi.

Pemandangan berubah menjadi tempat saat kubermimpi waktu itu. Di mana bunga bermekaran sunyi. Bintang pun terlihat enak seperti apel dari Eden. Awan putih berarak tergantikan oleh awan hitam yang membalutku. Bayanganku di cermin memproyeksikan sebuah masa depan. Begitu tua, keriput, dan rapuh.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Harry." Ucap mereka padaku.

Aku kini mengerti kenapa kedua jari manisku dilingkari oleh dua cincin yang terbuat dari benang merah. Kenapa mereka menyuruhku untuk memakan apel itu. Karena, aku telah terikat kuat dengan mereka pada masa lalu. Karena aku harus memenuhi takdirku.

Lalu aku melihat Cedric dan Draco sangat lekat memperhatikanku saat di aula makan waktu itu. Mereka yang duduk berdekatan saling berbisik,

"Tidak salah lagi, Dray! Dia Hilary kita!" bisik Cedric pada Draco.

"Ya. Tapi sepertinya dia menjadi takut pada kita." Ujar Draco, "Dia menyebut kita iblis."

Pemandangan kembali berganti menjadi sebuah taman yang menjadi tempat pertama kalinya aku dan Cedric berkenalan. Di sana Cedric dan Draco sepertinya sedang bertengkar dan mulai bersaing untuk mendapatkanku. Hubungan mereka yang semula akrab menjadi renggang karena Draco mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah yang akan memilikiku. Cedric tidak terima dan berjanji akan merebutku duluan darinya. Tepat saat Draco pergi aku pun waktu itu datang menghampiri taman. Dan Cedric menghampiriku. Dari situlah kami akrab dan menjadi kekasih.

Dari sudut pandang sini, aku melihat Cedric sangat bahagia telah mendapatkanku kembali hingga ia kelepasan melukai tubuhku saat bercinta—dia vampir, ingat? Ia sangat menyesal dengan itu. Dan aku sangatlah merasa bersalah saat melihat raut kecewanya. Ternyata ia selalu melihat di setiap aku selingkuh dengan Draco. Ia kerap menangis karena lagi-lagi aku direbut Draco. Parahnya aku jatuh cinta pada Draco. Jadi karena marah, ia menyakitiku dengan sengaja saat ia menyeretku ke asramanya untuk bercinta hingga aku trauma dan meninggalkannya. Aku melihat kesakitannya yang mendalam saat ia melihatku sedang berpacaran dengan Draco di muka umum. Dan saat Draco kembali ditarik menjadi Death Eater, ia sama sekali tidak menolong pemuda pirang itu. Ia juga yang telah membocorkan bahwa Draco kembali menjadi Death Eater pada Dumbledore—yang ternyata juga disadap oleh Ron dan Hermione.

Cedric mengira bahwa dengan tidak menolong Draco, ia bisa merebutku lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus menangis karena melihatku dirangkul Viktor saat kembali ke Hogwarts—dari tersesat di hutan terlarang. Hatiku sakit melihat perjuangan Cedric yang gigih. Sementara aku? Aku terus menyakitinya!

.

.

.

Aku akhirnya terlonjak kaget saat semua di dalam _pensieve_ menjadi hilang. Jantungku bergemuruh kencang. Jika mengetahui kebenaran ini, rasanya aku jadi tidak tega untuk melepas Cedric. Tapi aku juga mencintai Draco! Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku agak terkesiap saat pintu ruangan ini terbuka. Ron dan Hermione mendekatiku dengan raut yang aneh. Mereka terlihat… bersedih?

"Ada apa?" tanyaku mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Harry, kau…" Hermione menghela napas sejenak, "Kita harus… kita harus ke bawah sekarang!" desaknya agak parau.

"Ada apa?" aku mendesak balik namun Ron segera menarik tanganku.

Saat perjalanan menuju lantai bawah, perasaanku sudah tidak menentu. Belum lagi saat melihat para murid berlarian keluar dengan histeris. Ada yang menangis, berpelukan sedih, dan murung. Alisku menyirit dengan ragu saat memasuki kerumunan. Jantungku berpacu kencang saat aku membenamkan tubuhku lebih dalam di antara kerumunan siswa yang murung. Dan saat aku sudah berada di bagian kerumunan depan, mataku langsung terbelalak. Apakah ini mimpi?

"Prof. Dumbledore…" gumamku dengan parau. Rasanya dadaku sesak melihat orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai kakek kesayanganku ini sedang tidur tenang di tanah yang dingin karena kini sudah nyaris musim dingin. Tanganku mengepal kuat hingga bergetar.

Lalu Cormac berjalan mendekatiku lalu menepuk pundakku, "Kami berhasil. Hanya saja… saat kami sedang berhadapan dengan Bellatrix, Prof. Dumbledore terkena kutukan tak termaafkan—_avada kedavra_." Jelasnya lirih.

Aku menatapnya, "Lalu Draco di mana?" aku sangat khawatir jika akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk lagi.

"Dia sedang mencoba memulihkan keadaan. Ia sedang membujuk keluarganya untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar."

Aku tidak mempedulikan penjelasan Cormac. Saat kini aku hanya berlutut dan menggenggam tangan Dumbledore yang kini sangatlah dingin. Aku memandangi wajah tua yang bijaksana itu dan aku berusaha menyerap kenyataan hebat dan tak bisa dipahami ini: bahwa aku tak akan pernah lagi mengobrol dengan Dumbledore; tak akan pernah lagi melihat Dumbledore bisa menolongku... Aku menyesal. Seharusnya dia tidak usah berjuang untuk mencari _horcrux_! Seharusnya biar aku saja yang pergi! Dadaku sesak, namun aku tidak bisa menangis. Entahlah, kurasa jika aku menangis rasanya itu adalah penghinaan baginya yang telah menolongku.

Prof. McGonagall mengacungkan tongkatnya ke langit yang kini agak kelabu. Sebuah cahaya kecil yang lembut keluar dari ujung tongkatnya. Perlahan semua orang ikut mengacungkan tongkat mereka ke langit untuk mengeluarkan cahaya kecil dari tongkat mereka. Ini bisa dikatakan sebagai penghormatan terakhir. Cahaya-cahaya itu terbang ke langit. Membuat langit yang semula kelabu menjadi cerah kembali—seolah mengatakan pada langit, _"Jangan-ada-air-mata!"_

.

.

.

Dumbledore sudah diistirahatkan dengan tenang di rumah abadinya. Kini aku sedang dilanda kebosanan. Ron dan Hermione sedang entah di mana—mungkin mereka sedang pacaran. Lalu Cedric juga sedang ada urusan dengan Prof. McGonagall katanya. Aku sudah mengirim surat pada Viktor, namun tiada jawaban. Ya Tuhan! Semua orang sedang sibuk, sementara aku di sini sedang duduk di ambang jendela asrama sambil memeluk lutut.

Biasanya jika aku bosan begini, aku bisa ke ruangan sang kepala sekolah tersebut lalu mengobrol ringan. Ah, takdir memang sudah tidak bisa diubah. Lagi-lagi aku menghela napas lelah sambil menatap jendela yang kini terlihat daun yang berguguran. Karena ingin menghirup udara, aku pun membuka jendela tersebut. Seketika angin yang dingin menabrak wajahku. Saat aku sedang hendak duduk kembali, sebuah burung origami terbang ke arahku. Aku langsung melihat keluar jendela untuk mencari tahu siapa pengirimnya. Namun mataku tidak menemukan siapapun. Hanya beberapa anak yang berkelebat yang kutahu itu sangat mustahil.

Dengan rasa penasaran aku membuka burung origami itu—yang kuduga pasti ada pesan di dalamnya. Dan mataku langsung menyipit saat melihat tulisan dalam kertas yang kusut karena lipatan itu. Aku kembali menengok keluar jendela—berharap mataku bisa menangkap orang yang mengirim surat ini. Lalu aku menjejalkan surat itu pada saku celanaku dan aku berlari keluar dari asrama.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang. Hutan terlarang. Walau agak ragu karena hutan ini mempunyai kenangan buruk dalam benakku, aku membulatkan tekad untuk melangkah masuk seperti yang diperintahkan surat ini. Aku menemukan sebuah ukiran di pohon yang menggambar arah ke depan—persis seperti di surat. Lalu kakiku melangkah lebih jauh seperti yang diperintahkan di surat. Dan yeah! Sepertinya si pengirim hanya ingin mengerjaiku karena tidak ada apapun di sini.

Aku menghela napas sabar sambil meremas dan membanting surat itu ke tanah. Saat aku berbalik, aku melihat tanah yang kupijaki ternyata ditaburi bunga putih kecil yang cantik. Dengan ragu tanganku memungut salah satu bunga itu. Merasa ada yang aneh di belakangku, aku pun menoleh dengan perlahan. Dan mataku langsung terbelalak.

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

Agak ragu dengan chap ini :/ entah kenapa saya kehilangan style saya yang dulu TAT huwaaaaa jadi mohon maaf jika chap ini mungkin kacau TwT hiksu

dan pas lagi ngoreksi fic ini, dan saya mencoba mendengarkan single terbaru jkt48 yang berjudul "Dareka no tameni (Demi Seseorang)" entah kenapa kok bisa pas ya menurut saya? ._. but i swear! i don't know it can happen XD 'cause i've make this fict before i knew that song X3

Oke saatnya balas repiu! ^o^

* * *

**miszshanty05**

Ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR ^o^ :* #hug

* * *

**Blukang Blarak**

NAH ITU DIA! :D _ (y) saya juga berpikir gitu! :D :o kenapa karakter Harry di sini jadi kecewean ya? TAT padahal saya tuh suka yang tsundere TAT /someone: woy orang lu authornya! Kenapa jadi bingung sendiri?

Huwaaaa ininih tangan saya gerak sendiri tanpa pikiran saya XD #plak

Tapi, kalo nanti saya ubah karakter Harry yang sudah mengalir di sini, ntar alurnya berubah lagi ya? ._. trus harus pecahin cerita awal. Nah, tapi bagaimana menempatkannya secara ini sudah melaju? Isshh ane pusyang _ /ngomong sendiri /oke abaikan XD /jeritan depresi #plak

Sakyuu banget udah RnR! _ :D :* #hug

* * *

**Guest**

Ini sudah lanjut kok :D sankyuu ya udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Euishifujoshi**

Biarlah itu menjadi sebuah misteri XD #plak /someone: bilang aja lu males ngejelasin pertarungan mereka! /ehehehe gomene… ^^'a

Seperti yang saya katakan, saya kehilangan style menulis saya yang dulu TAT huwaaaaa toyoooonnggg bantu saya _ TwT hiksu dan saya juga bingung sendiri kenapa bisa begini ._. /nah lho?

* * *

**ReDevil10 **

Semua udah disiapin di otak saya kok :D nanti juga mencapai suatu titik di mana senyum akan mengembang seperti bunga yang mekar di pagi hari XD /ngomong apa sih? XP

Oh oke, Arruka-san! :D Dan sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**pencuriLumba-Lumba**

Akhirnya! Ada yang mengeritik juga! :D /nari pake pompom ^o^

Umm… maaf tapi saya belum begitu mengerti maksud anda :'D #plak

kasarnya aja deh nggak apa-apa :D biar saya bisa tahu di mana kesalahan saya :D umpamanya mah "ditampar ya ditampar beneran" nggak apa-apa kok :D walau sakit nanti malah bisa belajar lebih baik lagi :D /mungkin inilah penyebabnya naskah novel saya selalu tidak diterima TAT #malah curcol? hihihi XP

Mohon bantuannya aja biar di perinci lebih dalam :D nggak apa-apa kok! santai aja saya mah :D biar saya bisa lebih baik lagi! :D

Sankyuu banget udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Luna Potty**

Nanti ada bagian di mana Harry dan Ginny saling koneksi kok :D semuanya sudah terencana XD tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya :D /emangnya pilem?

Sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Kuroko**

Whoa :D sankyuu sankyuu! ^_^ /bungkuk-bungkuk

Dan sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Ratih**

Nyehehehe saya emang kejam XD /dibakar

Tapi ntar juga ada mungkin semacam "ledakan" kecil :D /maksud nggak? XD yahh semacam kejadian yang sama tapi beda cerita :D /oke terlalu ambigu mungkin XD

* * *

Well, itu dia balasan-balasan dari para readers yang saya hormati dan saya sayangi :D puji syukur kehadirat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa yang telah melimpahkan rahmat dan hidayah-Nya sehingga kita bisa berkumpul di sini untuk berinteraksi antar author dan readers :D /someone: woy! Ngapa jadi pidato?

Ahahaha oke, itulah suara depresi saya X3 #plak

Dan saya selalu tidak lupa untuk memohon apresiasi kalian lagi untuk fic ini :D kalau kalian silent readers, mungkin bisalah luangkan sedikit waktu kalian untuk mengetik kata-kata di hati kalian tentang fic ini :D karena kalau kalian diam, ya saya takkan pernah membuat perubahan seperti dengan apa yang kalian harapkan :)

Oke gitu saja kata-kata dari saya apabila ada yang kurang berkenan, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya :D

Wassalamu alaikum~ warohmatullahi wabarakatuh~ :D /korban sinetron SCT* S*tu Un*uk S*mua~ #plak


End file.
